Stolen
by kellegirl
Summary: Sephiroth is used to getting what he wants, but now there is something he desires that he can't have. Cloud is with Reno, but that will hardly keep the general from trying to claim him. Eventual mpreg! warnings inside
1. food fight

_Me: I have had this idea floating around my head for a while now and can't believe I'm only just getting around to typing it out. I'd like to say at this very moment there will be mpreg, deal with it. I got this idea shortly after I started reading misumisu's stuff, she is one of 3 mpreg writers that I really like, the rest have a tendency to be so horrible at it that I really can't stand to read it, or it gives me the creeps. I don't care if I get flamed for this, I most likely will, but please keep it relevant. I really don't give a rat's ass if mpreg as a subject offends you; you were warned in the second sentence that it will be here eventually. And yes, I have completely ignored the game story line while using the setting, it is completely intentional. –Points to mpreg bit- Fairly certain no one was knocked up in the game, certainly not a guy._

_Summary:__ General Sephiroth is used to getting what he wants and right now he wants something he can't have. Cloud is with Reno, but that will hardy stop the General from trying to claim him as his own. _

_Story warnings:__ Eventual mpreg, yaoi, het (what the fuck right?), light smut on a lime level (no detail though that may change depending on how I feel at the time), something that could be construed as rape, cursing like a fucking sailor, hyperactive Zack, pissed off Zack, violence, Hojo (I figure he deserves his own warning), sadistic Sephiroth, vengeful Turks, some serious OOC, and kelle611 being a fangirl (crack, no Mary-Sue, kelle doesn't do that to anyone). I just listed 14 warnings and there will likely be more to come._

_Chapter warnings:__ Reference to sexual activity, chicken on a window, jealous Sephiroth, excessive use of the word yo, and a fair number of swears._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He was beautiful, there was no denying it. Blond hair like spun gold and soft as a baby chocobo, sapphire eyes that shown without mako and seemed to grow more stunning with, fair skin like fresh snow, and a sinful innocence that just begged to be taken. Cloud Strife, third class SOLDIER. He was everyone's desire, yet only one could have him. No one could pretend they weren't jealous of the redhead standing with his arm around the blond beauty, though the redhead wasn't one to scoff at either. Many female Shinra employees had their dreams crushed the day that the lithe redhead pounced on his blond companion in the training hall. Reno hadn't really known what else to do to get Cloud's attention, his usual flare and charisma hadn't seemed to even get a second glance from the blond.

Cloud had always been surrounded by admirers, yet the blond never really seemed to notice, too intent on his studies and SOLDIER training. The only one who had even been able to break through the small cadet's barriers was Zack Fair and everyone knew nothing was going on there. Whenever anyone would suggest it both males would look at each other and slowly back away with horrified expressions. It didn't take a Turk to see that their relationship was that of friends, but it did take a Turk to see how Zack had broken through. The day Cloud had arrived Zack had scooped him up, declared him cuter than a baby with a kitten with sugar on top, and then proceeded to hug the poor boy until he started to turn blue. Somehow that meant they became friends, Reno suspected Cloud just gave up on trying to get Zack to stop stalking him. Turned out Cloud just liked the attention, something only a Turk would notice. So one day Reno did what Zack did, he tackled the blond and professed his undying love publicly, only his love wasn't platonic. 30 minutes and 1 ruined supply closet later they were officially a couple.

This of course did not sit well with the blonde's admirers, the fact that the beauty was off the market was not appreciated. The fact that it was Reno, loud, crude, and obviously perverted Reno, did not help matters. It had been the general consensus that Cloud was innocent, purity in its rarest form, so to have him taken so crassly in a supply closet was an outrage. Zack in particular had made his displeasure known, pinning Reno to the wall and threatening to rip his throat out for defiling his best friend. It had only been because Cloud himself had dragged Zack off Reno while yelling that it wasn't like he was a virgin anyway that kept the redhead from meeting an early demise. It also made more than a few people wonder who had stolen the blonde's virginity.

There was one admirer in particular that was not pleased with how things had progressed. A sought after prize himself, General Sephiroth had no delusions about his own beauty. He knew he was gorgeous, his silver hair like moonlight, cat like green eyes that could stop any man or woman in their tracks, and toned body most would kill for were his secret weapons. He had seen the blond when he arrived and been attacked by his first in command and that was all it had taken for him to decide that Cloud would be his. When that pompous little pervert stole his property Sephiroth had wanted to kill Reno in the most horrifically painful way he could come up with, and he knew some horrible ways thanks to Hojo.

The silver haired general had been working his way into Cloud's life slowly but surely, cautiously testing the blond to make sure that he wasn't going to scare him away. He had seen the look in the small blonde's eyes the first time he had seen him. Those perfect sapphire eyes had widened before quickly looking him up and down. That delicate throat had seemed to constrict and Cloud had swallowed, making Sephiroth think of exactly what he wanted the blond to swallow. Cloud had seemed to shrink away slightly when he approached though, something that caused the General a slight aching pain in his chest. The angel before him feared him rather than lusted after him, that wasn't how it should be. Sephiroth was so used to people simply throwing themselves at him that to not immediately be sought after was as good as rejection. But he was the General, he wouldn't be easily deterred.

Cloud's friendship with Zack was his opening and he knew it. The blond and raven haired man clicked immediately, both chattering on with each other for hours as if nothing and no one was around them. Sephiroth had personally watched them have a two hour conversation about how people thought they gelled their hair when they really didn't. After that they proceeded to play with each other's hair. If Sephiroth hadn't known that Zack was straight and seeing a girl in the slums he might have been jealous. As much as the General liked to pretend that he was above the need for company, there was no denying that Zack was his friend. Sephiroth only had three, Zack, Genesis, and Angeal, and he wasn't about to risk one of them over a possible fuck. If Zack had been involved with Cloud he would have given up on the blond, but the raven haired SOLDIER wasn't, so as far as Sephiroth was concerned Cloud was fair game. He had slowly but surely making the blond more comfortable with his presence, not that that alone was getting him any closer to his goal.

Sephiroth was starting to get pretty damn frustrated with the cadet's continued skittishness when he made up his mind, he would lay claim to the blond no matter what. He was going to call the petit male into his office and ravish him before he had the chance to object when he saw a blur of red launching itself at his blond. Next thing he knew there was a Turk on top of his property yelling that he loved Cloud and wanted to be with him. Suddenly they were in a closet together and that angelic voice he had fantasized about was screaming Reno's name. It was only the knowledge that the Turks would likely kill him in his sleep if he killed Reno that stayed Sephiroth's hand after that.

He hated watching them, like he was doing right now, hated having to see them together. It certainly didn't help that Cloud had recently moved in with the damn Turk, though the fact that Reno's apartment was in the tower next to Sephiroth's and that the silver haired man could see into their bedroom from his living room only seemed to add insult to injury. The General was currently sitting in his favorite chair watching as the Turk paced around his bedroom, Cloud sitting on the bed watching him. A slight smirk touched his lips at the redhead's obvious frustration, the knowledge that he had caused it all the more satisfying. It was far from a coincidence that Reno had been requested for a SOLDIER Turk co-op mission on his and Cloud's 6 month anniversary.

XxXx

"I swear that General has something against me yo!" Reno fumed as he paced around his bedroom.

"No one has anything against you," Cloud soothed, "You're just the best out there, you should be flattered."

"Oh lots of people have shit against me," Reno snapped, "I'm a fucking Turk, yo."

"Reno, calm down, it's not that big a deal."

"It is a big deal damn it! I wanted to spend our anniversary with you," Reno turned to pout at the blond, his eyes softening as he took in the beauty that was Cloud. The blond was dressed only in a pair of red silk boxers, making his flawless pale skin appear even paler, his stomach and chest were well toned without having the over bearing bulge most SOLDIERs seemed to have, his shapely legs hanging limply off the side of the black sheeted bed, and his spiky blond hair slightly askew. It was his eyes that really calmed Reno down though, they always could. They were so understanding, so loving, that everything else in the world just seemed to melt away.

"It's fine," Cloud smiled sweetly, a hint of mischief in his eyes, "You can just bottle it all up and let me have it once you get back."

"Oh I'll let you have it all right," Reno purred as he climbed onto the bed and pushed Cloud onto his back, "I'll let you have it all fucking night."

"Mm," Cloud hummed slightly.

The pair jumped as something slammed into the window, their heads whipping around to stare at the glass. "Is that…a lump of chicken?" Reno asked softly.

"I think it is," Cloud stared at the meat plastered to his bedroom window in shock, "How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, we're on the 20th floor yo," Reno levered himself off the blond to go examine the glass, "I think someone threw it."

"That's ridiculous," Cloud scoffed as he too rose to look at the chicken breast stuck to the window, "We're too high up."

"Look at it yo!"

Sapphire eyes stared for a moment. "Well, it does kind of look like that time Rude accidentally set off that explosive in the kitchen and the chicken got plastered to the ceiling, but I highly doubt someone was able to throw it at the window."

"I don't know yo, the SOLDIER building is right there."

"I don't see any open windows though, or broken ones at that."

"Probably just some prank," Reno muttered, "Interrupting my fun time, damn it why won't the fuckers let me get laid?!"

"Who said you were getting laid?" Cloud said cheekily.

"I did and you said, quote, 'mm,' end quote. That means happy happy fun time for Reno."

"Nope," Cloud smirked as he kissed the redhead's cheek, "It meant I agreed that you would be left alone till you got home from your little mission and then you and I would lose the ability to walk for a few days. I said nothing about you getting any tonight."

"That's not fair yo!"

"But just think about how good it'll be when you get back," Cloud purred as he pressed against the Turk.

Reno smirked and leaned down to kiss his shorter companion when another thud against the glass caused the pair to jump. A chicken thigh was now plastered next to the breast. "I think someone's doing it on purpose," Reno muttered as the blond pulled away.

"I think you're right," Cloud frowned as he tapped the glass trying to get the chicken to fall off. Glancing down at the ground he perked up, "The President is walking by! Help me get this off, we might hit him!"

"I'd get fired for that," Reno said as he joined the blond in smacking the glass. The chicken popped off and both leaned forward to watch it plummet to the ground. The breast landed right in front of the President while the thigh hit him square on the head. Rufus who had been standing behind his father burst out laughing, clutching his side and leaning against Tseng for support as President Shinra gestured wildly.

"Oh hell yeah!" Cloud cheered and turned to hug Reno.

The redhead accepted the blond into his arms and hugged him tight before cupping Cloud's ass. Another thud of chicken on the window immediately followed and Cloud jumped. "Someone has to be doing that on purpose yo," Reno grumbled as he rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder.

"You mean someone is…watching…we need to change rooms right now," Cloud went rigid and started for the door, leaving a disgruntled Reno in his wake. "You coming?" Cloud's voice called from the living room a second later.

XxXx

Sephiroth sat back down in his chair, rather pleased that he had managed to keep that damn redhead from molesting his Cloud. If he could just keep them from having sex for the week that was left until Reno departed he was sure he could get Cloud into a state of need that would make him vulnerable enough. Smirking to himself as images of exactly what he would do to the blond once the time came filled his head, Sephiroth gazed down at his hands and realized they were still covered in chicken juice. Standing and making his way into his kitchen, the General replaced the raw chicken in his refrigerator and moved to the sink to wash his hands.

He was just wiping his hands dry when his phone went off. "Hello," Sephiroth said lightly.

"Don't hello me," a slightly annoyed voice replied.

"Fine Zack, hello, you've reached Sephiroth, sex on legs. Happy now?" the silver haired man rolled his eyes slightly.

"Not particularly, you forgot to ask what naughty things you could do to me," the slight mirth in the raven haired man's voice signaled to Sephiroth that his friend was smiling, "But that's besides the point."

"You have a point, but that would mean you had a thought," Sephiroth said with false shock.

"Oh be nice or I'll tell Angeal," Zack laughed, "But seriously man, I called for a reason. I just got an interesting message from Cloud."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, something about chicken," Zack said, "Wanna tell me what that's about?"

"He likes to eat it?"

"Seph, it was you, I know it was you, don't lie."

"I'm not lying, I simply am not saying anything," Sephiroth shrugged even though his friend couldn't see it, "If you would explain-"

"Did you throw chicken at Cloud's window while spying on him and Reno?" Zack cut in.

"…well," Sephiroth said slowly, "I wouldn't call it spying."

"Seeeeph," Zack groaned, "We've had this discussion before. Cloud belongs to Reno, perverted, disgusting, asshole-ish Reno. Not you."

"Not for long," Sephiroth muttered.

"I heard that," Zack sighed, "Seph, don't make me interfere here, because I will."

"He deserves better!" Sephiroth snapped, "That pervert is just using him for his own amusement and he'll just hurt Cloud in the end! Besides…he's mine."

"He's not yours," Zack said softly, "He loves Reno. I didn't want to tell you this, but you've left me no choice with how damn obsessive you have been over Cloud. The reason Reno tackling Cloud worked for them getting together is that Cloud had a crush on Reno since the first time they saw each other, but he was too shy to act on that desire. He's afraid of you, he loves Reno. Leave him alone Seph, or you'll be the one who ends up all alone because I can tell you right now, I will choose him over you if you do anything to hurt him."

The line went dead and Sephiroth stared at the device in his hand in shock. No one dared speak to him like that, no one. After a moment the silver haired man dialed Zack's number and waited. Five rings later the phone was picked up. "Zack says he doesn't want to talk to you," a woman's voice said softly.

"Aeris please give the phone to Zack," Sephiroth sighed.

"Zack," her voice was slightly distant as if the phone was being held away from her face.

"_Tell him I don't want to talk to him."_

"I already did, you just heard me."

There was a sigh then Zack said into the phone, "I don't want to talk to you."

"I understand that, but I need to talk to you," Sephiroth said, fighting to keep anything that could be taken for aggression out of his voice, "What did you mean Cloud is afraid of me?"

"He's afraid of you, you scare him," Zack said shortly.

"Zack…what did I do wrong to lose him to that…Turk?"

"He wasn't meant for you," Zack's voice was soft, "Just accept that. You'll find someone, just wait."

"But I want him," Sephiroth leaned against his kitchen counter, "Zack, I want him so bad."

"Accept that you can't have him."

"But I-"

"Don't Seph, just don't. If you don't accept it and move on then you'll do something that you can't take back. Do you remember what you did in Wutai?"

The silver haired man winced slightly, "I remember."

"Then you know you can't always have your way."

"Can too," Sephiroth muttered.

"Gaia, it's like talking to a child," Zack groaned, "Seph, what the hell did they teach you as a kid?"

"…"

"I'm sorry," the other man sighed, "But you've gotta grow up. Give up on this, find something or someone else to obsess about, someone who will let you nail them to the floor."

"…fine," Sephiroth grumbled as he pushed off his counter to walk over to his refrigerator, "I won't be so obsessive."

"No throwing food at Cloud's window," Zack said shortly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the silver haired man said lightly as he opened the refrigerator.

"I can hear the fridge opening. Put whatever you took out back and go to bed, forget about harassing Cloud and Reno and just let them be."

"Fine," Sephiroth snapped and closed the fridge loudly.

"Good boy," the smirk was evident in Zack's voice.

"I may be your friend," the General said slowly, "But I'm still your commanding officer, show some respect."

"Oh get the stick out of your ass and go to bed you silver haired egotistical ass," Zack laughed.

With a sigh the silver haired man hung up the phone and clutching his carton of eggs made his way to his guest bedroom where he should be able to see into his blond desire's living room and kitchen.

XxXx

Zack strolled into Shinra head quarters, whistling slightly. Other than dealing with Seph the night before had gone just as he planned. Aeris let his stay over, not the exact way the raven haired man had wanted, but she still let him sleep in her bed. It was a big step considering how slowly they had been taking things, nearly a year and nothing past heavy petting was starting to get to Zack. Not that the First would push anything on the brunet woman, she wasn't the kind of girl to simply sleep with anyone and that's what Zack loved about her. But still, Zack wanted a little more than what he was getting. If it hadn't been for Cloud's text and the conversation with Sephiroth the raven haired man's night would have been perfect.

His thoughts wandering to his fluffy haired blond, Zack wandered towards the cafeteria, knowing he would find Cloud and Reno there (1). He wasn't overly fond of Reno, but Cloud loved him and it was obvious the redheaded Turk was rather devoted to the blond. Sure enough the pair was at the cafeteria, sitting on one of the couches that lined the wall. Well, Reno was sitting on one of the couches; Cloud was passed out with his head on the redhead's lap. The Turk was talking to his partner Rude; a tall, well built, bald, black man who wasn't really engaged in the conversation so much as was being talked at. In truth Zack had only heard the bald Turk speak a few times since he had met him, but Reno insisted that once you got a few drinks into Rude that the usually silent man wouldn't shut up. If it weren't for Cloud's backing it up then he would never have believed it.

"Hey Puppy!" Reno smiled widely as he looked up at the raven haired man.

"You're not allowed to call me Puppy," Zack muttered as he sat next to the unconscious blond, "What's up with him?"

"Some jackass kept throwing food at our windows last night yo," Reno muttered as he looked down at Cloud and started to stroke his fluffy blond spikes, "Poor baby didn't get any sleep he was so freaked out."

"Not a baby," Cloud muttered into the redhead's lap.

"Thought you were sleeping," Reno murmured, "Didn't mean to wake you yo."

"Hard to sleep with you poking me in the head."

"What do you mean?" Zack quirked his head to the side, "He's just petting your hair."

The blond raised his hand and pointed to the redhead's lap. "He's a pervert."

Scowling, Zack smacked the Turk on the back of the head. "Keep it in your pants!" the SOLDIER snapped, "Now, what do you mean someone was throwing food at your windows last night?"

"Every time I would touch Cloud something would hit the window, mostly eggs, but once whoever was throwing them ran out they switched to fruit."

"They did it whenever we touched!" Cloud said as he turned his head to gaze at his friend, "They had to be watching us, do you have any idea how creepy that is?"

"I've got a clue," Zack muttered.

Cloud just groaned a bit and turned his face into Reno's leg and appeared to go to sleep. Zack didn't miss the soft look in Reno's eyes as he gazed down at the blond and began to pet his hair again. Seeing a flash of silver, the SOLDIER turned his head to watch as Sephiroth walked by one of the window with Angeal and Genesis. He was going to have to have another word with his friend, this time with at least Angeal present. Zack was tired of having to deal with Sephiroth on his own; they had been having discussions about why the silver haired man couldn't be with Cloud since the small blond had arrived at Shinra over a year ago. The General just didn't seem to realize that it wasn't meant to be, that Cloud would never accept him as a lover, not even for one night. It just wasn't in Cloud's nature to be with someone so dominating, the blond was too easily intimidated at the moment for them to be together. Maybe in a few years it could have worked out, after the blond had gained some confidence and moved up the ranks of SOLDIER a bit.

That was another reason to keep his friends apart. Cloud had potential, anyone could see that. The way the blond would move when he fought was like liquid death, flowing through the moves with such precision and grace that he was only rivaled by the top three SOLDIERS, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. It just seemed to be natural to Cloud to have that unearthly grace and form when he had a weapon in his hand. Unfortunately that didn't seem to transfer to other activities quite yet. While Cloud could kill someone before they even realized the blond had moved; he somehow managed to trip over his own feet just walking down the hall. And his confidence outside the battlefield was practically nothing. He would become quiet and submissive as soon as it was clear there was no danger. While no one questioned he would be capable of achieving an officer rank, he just needed some time to develop his personality.

Zack hated to admit it, but Reno was certainly helping him achieve the confidence that the blond would need. Ever since the pair had gotten together Cloud had become more out going, talking without being spoken to first, smiling without that shy uncertainty that had plagued him when he first arrived, and going out to have fun every now and then instead of being stuck in a book all the time. Zack knew that if Cloud had ended up with Sephiroth that wouldn't be the case. The blond probably would have shrunk in on himself even more and his potential lost, overwhelmed by the silver haired man. It had been a very real fear of Zack's that Sephiroth would force himself onto the blond before Reno had snatched him up. Not that the General would have out right raped Cloud, Zack knew that Sephiroth thought rape the lowest thing one could do to another human being. It was that Sephiroth wouldn't have backed down and bullied Cloud into doing something he didn't really want to do.

"I'm going to talk to Tseng yo," Reno's voice broke through Zack's thoughts; "If someone was spying on us then they could be watching the higher ups. Gotta get some surveillance to find out who it is."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Zack smirked.

Cloud chose that moment to mutter something into Reno's leg and the redhead went rigid, his eyes wide as he stared down at the blond. He began to shake slightly when the petit male nuzzled his lap. "Cloud, baby," Reno's voice shook as he spoke, "You remember how you hate it when I jump you in public?"

Cloud groaned and nodded slightly and Zack felt his smirk grow as the redheaded Turk became very still. "I think what he's trying to say Spiky," Zack said softly, "Is that you're stimulating a very…sensitive…part of his body at the moment."

Golden spikes swayed slightly as Cloud turned his head to look at Zack with bleary sapphire eyes. "Oh," he said shortly before turning his face to hide from the light and nuzzled the redhead's lap again.

"You're doing that on purpose yo!" Reno groaned.

Cloud snickered slightly and nodded before sitting up. "I gotta go to training," Cloud said as he kissed the redhead on the cheek and stood.

Reno watched the blond the blond leave, a goofy smile on his face. "You really love him don't you?" Zack said softly.

"Yeah," the redhead nodded, "Don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Blue eyes glanced at Zack as Reno's face went blank. "You know don't you?"

"Know what?" Zack frowned slightly.

"Who was throwing stuff at us," Reno sighed as he leaned back into the couch, "Doesn't matter yo; you're not the only one who knows."

"Who do you think it was?" Zack asked his face suddenly serious.

"General Pissy Pants," Rude grunted.

"He speaks!" Zack faked a shocked expression, "And insults my commanding officer! For that Tseng is now Commander Pony Boy (2)!"

"…pony boy?" Reno quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because he has a pony tail and is a boy," Zack nodded definitively.

"That is the stupidest insult I have ever heard."

"Bite me Turk boy."

"Look, just drop it yo. Is it Sephiroth or what?"

"I'm sure the General has better things to do than throw food at your window."

"…Zack."

"Fine, it was him, I yelled at him but apparently it didn't work. Look, I'll yell at him again with Angeal there, that should get through to him."

Before the Turk could respond his pager went off and he groaned slightly. Checking the device he grimaced, "Gotta go man, Rufus wants me in his office. Thanks for helping, the whole food thing is really messing with Cloud yo."

"No problem," Zack waved to the redhead as Reno and Rude made their way out of the cafeteria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

1. I have based the design of the cafeteria off the cafeteria at Coffman Hall at the University of Minnesota. There is a cafeteria with tables and chairs and then a sitting area with couches and chairs right outside of it. I felt that Shinra would be willing to pay up to allow for a slightly more comfortable environment as the cafeteria in my mind would be for all the branches of Shinra, not just SOLDIER. Also if you've played Crisis Core then you know that on the SOLDIER floor there is this little area with a couch set into the floor by the window. This led me to believe that Shinra wanted its employees to be comfortable.

2. Pony Boy is courtesy of Kibaftw. I was AIMing with her and couldn't come up with a good insult, she had that in like 5 seconds. She's like Zack in mindset apparently. And yes, it is meant to be taken in the perverted way, Zack just hasn't realized what it really means…yet…

_Me: I am actually rather proud of this piece so far, but be warned, this is will be very slow as far as updates go. I have way too many chapter stories right now, so I tend to wander somewhat aimlessly between them. Plus I made the decision that no chapter will be less than 5,000 words typed, so no short chapters to be found. While I'm really in the mood for this at the moment I also really like it, so I'm obsessing over the editing as of right now. I'm gonna be harassing my beta and my friends over this, I can already tell._

_Mims: You should have seen her editing this. 'No, that won't work. Damn it, not the right flow. FUCK IT ALL TO HELL! I hate that transition, I hate that transition, I hate that fucking transition. RENO ISN'T PERVERTED ENOUGH!' _

_Cautai: It was hilarious. She spent like an hour a paragraph on this thing._

_Me: So glad my frustration amused you two. Well review if you think this is worth continuing or if you don't review and tell me it sucks. Flames are accepted as always, just please try to keep them relevant as I don't particularly care if you don't like mpreg, it's gonna be here whether you agree with it or not. Also…I hate to ask this because I think reviews should be someone else's observation alone rather than the author poking for something, but can anyone tell me what they think of Seph's character. I'm trying to make him slightly childish and I'm not sure if I've really succeeded._


	2. Limits

_Me: Holy crap…look at all those reviews…I would like to say thank you so much, I've never gotten this huge of a response to a first chapter. Thank you, really it means a lot to me. Um…news about this story. I've finished the story sketch and we're looking at probably about 12-15 chapters. So with at least 5,000 words per chapter you're getting a story that is at least 60,000 words, but probably much longer. And a follow up is planned if people want it. So, I'd like to say right now that I have a new content beta, Kibaftw. She and I AIM a lot and I have taken to ranting about this to her. She has created a lot of plot points just by talking to me about it and I figure she is therefore entitled to some recognition. So she gets all the chapters before everyone else and tells me where they need to be changed. Also, ignore her reviews! They involve what we chat about…no one except maybe Wolf will understand. Wolf is also a major contributor of ideas for this. Those two just make my muses go berserk._

_Mims: Also like to point out that kelle611 was in a lot of pain while writing parts of this._

_Me: Go random joint pain. –Waves hands lacklusterously and winces- Think I made up a word there, you get the point. Also, I don't give a shit about the Loveless quotes, I tried to include them, I failed._

_Disclaimer:__ I seriously don't own this, Square Enix will send the Turks to eliminate me if I tried to claim it…on second thought I now own it, send Tseng. Naked. Don't forget the whip._

_Warning:__ More childish behavior, OOC, Genesis, Hojo, drugs, voyeurism without detail. I've never written Genesis before…that's a warning right there. Oh and I've never written Cissnei either, so major OOC there. Hell I barely paid attention to her in the game._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"SEPHIROTH!" Zack shouted as he pounded on the General's office door, "OPEN UP YOU FREAKING STALKER!"

"Zachary," an exasperated voice sighed, "If anyone is a stalker it's you."

Turning to find Sephiroth standing behind him, Zack put his fists on his hips and attempted to glower at the silver haired man, but as soon as he saw who was standing next to the General a smirk spread across his face. "Oh I don't think so Mr. High and Mighty," Zack said, "I'm not the one throwing eggs at Clo-whoa!"

Zack stumbled as he was pushed into Sephiroth's office, barely catching himself before falling on his butt. The General turned to close the door, inwardly wincing when he saw Angeal and Genesis had followed him into the tidy room. "What are you talking about Zack," Sephiroth decided to focus his attention on the young First, "I haven't heard about anyone throwing eggs."

"I know it was you," Zack said pointedly.

"Ooh," Genesis squealed, "What have you been doing?"

"I have not been doing anything," Sephiroth said airily.

"He's been spying on my friend Cloud and throwing food at his window every time he touches his boyfriend," Zack said bluntly.

"Sephiroth," Angeal sighed as Genesis cackled evilly, "We've had discussions about how you obsess about things."

"I'm not obsessing," Sephiroth waved his hand dismissively, "I didn't-"

"You were the one who threw the chicken at the window," Zack snapped, "You admitted it."

"Chicken?!" Genesis choked out, "That was you?! It hit the President. I…I think I love you."

"It hit the President?" Sephiroth looked intrigued.

"Yeah, apparently he's having a full inquiry by the Turks to see who did it too," Genesis smirked, "You are so fucked."

"No he's not," Zack said, "Cloud is, he probably was trying to get it off his window and it hit the fat as…President.

Zack barely held back a snicker when the silver haired man went unexpectedly pale. "Oh shit," Sephiroth breathed and tried to bolt out of the office.

Genesis blocked the General, a smirk on his face. "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess," the redhead quoted.

"What?" Zack quirked his head to the side.

"Cloud's fucked."

"Oh…"

"Gen, stop with the god damn Lovele-" Sephiroth started before a sword was pressed against his throat.

"Take it back or I'll spill your blood for the Goddess," Genesis growled.

"Loveless is the best play ever," Sephiroth said hastily. The sword withdrew and the General breathed a sigh of relief. "No one can understand you though," Sephiroth muttered.

"It doesn't matter if you guys think Cloud's in trouble," Zack smirked, "Reno's going to Tseng to tell him someone was throwing food at his window, the Turks will find out who did it."

The silver haired man just shrugged at that, not like the Turks would do anything to him. Genesis however perked up. "Tseng is involved?"

"Leave him alone Gen," Angeal sighed.

"Yeah, leave Pony Boy alone," Zack shook his head slightly, stopping when everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Did you just call Tseng Pony Boy?" Angeal asked.

"Um…yeah."

"Why?" Genesis snarled.

Taking a step back Zack's violet eyes flicked between Angeal and Genesis. The redheaded SOLDIER looked absolutely livid and knowing how…temperamental…Genesis tended to be things weren't looking good for Zack. "Because he has a pony tail and is a boy…" Zack said slowly as he looked at Angeal again.

"Oh," Genesis said cheerfully, "That's okay then."

"What did you think I meant?" Zack stared with wide eyes.

"It doesn't matter Puppy," Angeal said.

"No, I want to know."

Sephiroth smirked widely, rather pleased with how the group's attention had turned away from him. "It has to do with what Sephiroth wants to do to that little blond friend of yours," Genesis smirked.

The General's jaw dropped and he sputtered for a moment. "I do NOT want to do that!" he finally got out.

"Do what?" Zack looked rather intrigued at this point.

"Well you see," Genesis smirked, "When two men love each other very much, or at least love each other's bodies very much, they do kinky things that involve-ow!"

"Do not corrupt my Puppy," Angeal glared at his friend as he shook the sting out of his hand from smacking Genesis on the back of the head. "Don't make me hurt you for real."

"Ooh," the redhead purred, "Daddy likes it rough."

All the other men took a step away from the redhead. "Okay," Sephiroth said slowly, "That was incredibly disturbing."

"You know you like it," Genesis said airily.

"No," Angeal said calmly, "We don't."

Before the redheaded SOLDIER could respond the office door opened and in walked a man dressed in the typical black Turk suit. He had short black hair tied back in a pony tail, sharp brown eyes, and tanned skin. Overall he was a very beautiful man. "TSENG!" Genesis squealed and threw himself at the brunet, stopping short when an EMR was pointed at his throat. "Does Tseng need some lovin?" he asked with a pout.

"Tseng needs you to keep at least 10 feet away at all times as according to the restraining order," the brunet answered, the EMR crackling to life.

"But Tseeeeng," Genesis whined, "Then I can't grope you inappropriately."

"That's the point."

"You're no fun," the redhead pouted, but stepped back anyway.

Ignoring the redhead who seemed to be doing a Zack Fair pout, Tseng turned to Sephiroth. "I assume you know why I'm here," the brunet said.

"I can assure you that I have no idea," the General crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Turk, "I have no desire for some filthy Turk to-ow! Genesis!" Sephiroth rubbed the back of his head and glared at the redhead.

"You do not speak of my lover in such a way!" Genesis snarled before squeaking as a bolt of electricity ran through his body.

"I am not your lover," Tseng said coolly as he lowered his EMR. "General, I'm here because of the chicken incident."

"I had nothing to do with any chicken fire! We already proved it was Zack!" Sephiroth snapped.

"…we've already been over that and we both know that's not true," Tseng sighed, "But I'm not referring to the flaming chicken launcher that set the labs on fire. I'm here because someone was throwing chicken at one of my Turks apartment window last night and when it fell off the building it hit the President."

"I hardly see what that has to do with me," Sephiroth said.

"We have surveillance video of you throwing a chicken breast and thigh as well as eggs and fresh fruit," Tseng's voice was highly disinterested, "And if you don't behave yourself the President has given me permission to leak the footage of you walking around in your underwear."

"…I hate you," the silver haired SOLDIER turned and sat down at his desk, blatantly ignoring the positively gleeful Genesis.

"Ooh Tseng! Can I see that video?" Genesis looked at the Turk with wide, bright eyes.

"No," Tseng said numbly.

"Can I see it?" Zack asked.

"Sure," Tseng turned towards the door, "Call me when you want it."

The group watched as Tseng exited the office before three sets of eyes settled on Zack. "What?" the raven haired man asked innocently.

"How did you get Tseng's phone number?" Genesis asked.

"Tseng and I are buds," Zack said happily, "I met him through Reno, that man can drink, I'll tell you that much."

"What is it?!"

"What?"

"What is Tseng's number?!" Genesis took the younger male by the shoulders and shook him, "He changed it on me! I haven't been able to find the new one!!"

"Stop shaking my Puppy," Angeal said gruffly and pulled the redhead off a rather disoriented Zack.

"Then make him give me that damn number!" Genesis tried to escape his friend to grasp Zack again.

"It's the same number," Zack said, "He just has you blocked by using some sort of program developed by the Turks."

"Damn it," Genesis snarled and wrenched himself free of Angeal to stalk out of the office.

Sephiroth watched the redhead leave before turning to the two raven haired men. "Now if you don't mind," the silver haired man said, "I have work to do…LEAVE!"

XxXx

Reno lounged at Tseng's desk, his feet up on the expensive wood, his butt in the soft leather chair. "Hey there Pony Boy," the redhead chirped when his superior opened the office door and walked in.

"…did you seriously just call me that?" Tseng asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Fitting isn't it?" Reno smirked.

"I will shove your own EMR so far up your ass it starts to come out your mouth then turn it on full blast if you ever call me that again," the black haired Turk said calmly.

"Noted yo," the redhead nodded.

"Good, get your feet off my desk."

"You're no fun yo," Reno whined, but removed his feet anyway.

"What are you doing here anyway Reno?" Tseng sighed as he shooed the redhead out of his chair.

"Just come to find out if you caught the guy throwing shit at my window," Reno said as he moved to idly pick up a file sitting on the desk, "Make sure Baby can sleep tonight yo."

"Baby? I thought Cloud had threatened to castrate you if you called him that."

"He did, but he ain't here yo," Reno smirked slightly, "And don't you go telling him that I called him that. Little blond can be abusive yo."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Gaia that boy can fuck," Reno said dreamily, "And I love him."

"Lovely," Tseng made a face as he imagined the pair together, "I think the better question would be why is he with you?"

"That is a mystery my man," Reno said as he hopped up to sit on the edge of the desk, "So…was it General Pissy Pants or what?"

"Yes," Tseng said as he pushed the redhead off his desk, "It was General Sephiroth. I just came from his office and he shouldn't be doing that again."

"Ooh," Reno squealed, "What you do to make him stop yo?"

"Threatened to leak a tape of him walking around in his underwear to the press."

"The one at the Christmas party?"

"That would be the one," Tseng confirmed with a sigh as Reno hopped up to sit on the desk once again, "Will you get off my desk?"

"Your desk is comfy," Reno shrugged. The redhead squeaked and jumped off the desk as his superior swung his EMR at him. "So violent yo!" Reno grumbled, "Did you run into Genesis or something?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to leave you alone now," the redhead said as he headed towards the office door, "Get some paper work done or something."

"You do that," Tseng said as Reno exited.

The redhead wandered through the Turk offices aimlessly, he wasn't about to actually do any paperwork, he had already made sure to push it off on Rude. "Heeeey Ruuuuuddeee!" Reno called as he walked into his shared office, "What'cha doing?"

"Your paperwork," the dark Turk said numbly.

"That's no fun yo," Reno smirked as he hopped up to sit on the bald Turk's desk, "Let's do something entertaining."

The blank stare of reflective sunglasses met the redhead's remark.

"Oh don't be that way," Reno waved his hand dismissively, "Entertain me yo."

Rude just sighed.

"Fine, I'll go entertain myself. Ooh! I'm going to blow something up!"

"I'm coming," Rude muttered.

Reno bounced slightly in response, rather giddy with the fact that he had managed to distract his partner again. He'd get his paperwork done later, or more accurately he'd get Cloud to do it for him. The blond was well versed in Turk language and procedure thanks to Reno's lazy streak. Leading the way, the redhead walked out of the office with Rude trailing slowly behind. As soon as he was out of the actual office the door slammed shut and there was a distinct click of a lock. "No fair yo!" Reno yelled, "I thought we were going to blow shit up!"

"Did wittle Weno get locked out?" a voice asked.

"Yes Cissnei, I got locked out, go away," the redhead sighed.

"I thought you wanted to blow shit up," the female Turk said lightly, "I just so happen to have some explosives."

"You are my new god!" Reno exclaimed and proceeded to tackle her, "Let's do this!"

"You have to get off of me first…"the brunette groaned. (1)

"Oh, sorry yo."

Reno pulled himself off the wavy haired woman and followed her down the hall, bouncing slightly as he walked. "Will you stop that?" Cissnei asked.

"Nope," Reno said cheerfully.

"I will hog all the explosives to myself!"

"I'll be good yo, don't go and do something crazy now." Seemingly satisfied that Reno was going to behave himself, Cissnei continued down the hallway. The redhead had to keep reminding himself to remain calm, he loved explosives, his apartment could attest to that. Finally they made it out of the building and headed for an empty training field, one that cadets used for laps. Half way across the field Reno stopped dead, his eyes trained on a figure standing in one of the other fields.

"What is it now?" Cissnei asked before her eyes settled on the figure as well.

Golden hair gleaming in the sun, Cloud was slowly going through sword exercises, his large broad sword moving in a deliberate arch as he took his stance. "He's so pretty," Reno cooed.

"You are such a girl," Cissnei muttered.

"What? He is yo!"

"No need to get defensive, no one is saying Cloud isn't the finest piece of man meat in SOLDIER," Cissnei laughed slightly.

Reno gave her a look that could peal paint and turned his attention back to Cloud. The third class SOLDIER had moved past the slow forms and had picked up considerable speed, the broad sword slicing through the air with deadly accuracy, cutting down invisible enemies. There was something almost ethereal about the blonde's movements, something amazingly beautiful. Reno was fairly aware that he was probably drooling as he watched his boyfriend (2) move through his stances. "Stop staring Reno!" Cloud suddenly yelled, "I need to concentrate."

"Oh god," Reno groaned, "You just made me lose the perverted game (3)."

Cloud stopped his form and looked over at the redhead. "You lose the perverted game when you look at the wall."

"True…"

"What's the perverted game?" Cissnei asked innocently.

"It's something Zack and I came up with," Reno said happily, "Every time you think of something perverted you lose."

"How did you lose by looking at a wall?" the female Turk asked incredulously.

"…you don't want to know yo," Reno's voice was dead serious.

"You don't," Cloud said as he walked up to the pair of Turks, "Trust me, I had to suffer the consequences of asking."

"Oh now I have to know," Cissnei said, a glint in her eyes.

"Well…" Reno smirked, "It involves me, Cloud, the wall, and no clothes. We are so doing that again yo."

"…" Cissnei stared at the redhead as he advanced on the blond.

"Reno…wait," Cloud backed up a little.

"No way yo," the redhead practically purred, "You're my bitch (4) and I want some."

"I know…NAKED RUFUS!" Cloud yelled.

"…ew…not cool yo," Reno stopped his advance, "He's practically my brother, I don't need to imagine him naked."

"Mm," Cissnei smiled slightly.

"Oh great," the redhead threw a hand up, "Now you've got her thinking about naked Rufus…ew, thought about it again."

"Though wait a minute," the female Turk seemed to have snapped herself out of whatever day dream she had been residing in, "Did you just call Cloud your bitch? And Cloud, did you not care?"

"He did," the blond said lightly, "And yes, I don't care. It's better than the alternative, trust me."

"What's the alternative?"

"Fucking hot piece of fuck meat," the redhead chirped.

"See," Cloud smirked, "Bitch is better, besides, he's my bitch too."

"Oh, so you're not just on bottom," Cissnei seemed to make a mental note.

"Nope, we trade off," the blond smiled, "And tonight your ass is mine." The statement was punctuated with a rather sharp pinch to Reno's butt.

"Hey! Not so hard yo!" the redhead complained.

"But I thought you liked it rough," Cloud whispered into Reno's ear and the redhead's pupils dilated slightly.

"Don't need to know this," Cissnei muttered.

"So," Cloud said cheerfully, "What are you two doing out here?"

"I'm going to rape your bitch," Cissnei said just as cheerfully.

"Explosives then?"

"Yeah."

"How is it that you two are so in sync?" Reno asked suddenly, "Is there something going on I need to know about yo?"

"Whatever do you mean?" the brunette asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Reno," Cloud blinked innocently, "What are you implying?"

"I think he's found out about our secret evil pact," Cissnei gasped, "The one where we go out and get drunk and finish each other's sentences."

"Oh no!" the blond said in mock horror, "Whatever shall we do now?!"

"You two are fucking hilarious," Reno grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Cloud waved a hand dismissively, "Go blow stuff up, I need to head in for a lab appointment."

"What for?" Reno asked, concern filling his voice.

"Just a mako injection, nothing serious. I'll see you at home tonight, okay?" Cloud kissed the redhead on the cheek and headed back towards the tower.

Making his way through the lobby, the blond walked up to one of the elevators and waited patiently for it to arrive. "Good day Strife," a powerful voice said from behind him.

Taking on a respectful posture, the blond turned to face the General. "Good day sir," Cloud said, "How are you today General?"

"I'm quite well, thank you Cloud," Sephiroth smiled slightly, "You know you don't have to be so formal, we do know each other."

"Sir," the blond fidgeted slightly, "Has Za- Lieutenant Fair, been trying to get you to drop military procedure around me again?"

Chuckling a little, the silver haired man shook his head, smirking inwardly when he saw the fascinated look in Cloud's eyes as his hair swung around his face. "No Cloud, Zack has not. I simply felt that perhaps we could be friends instead of acquaintances through Zack."

"I would like that sir," the blond smiled, "But I believe that people would disapprove of me not having proper military respect for my superiors in public. Perhaps sometime we could meet up, as friends."

"That sounds good," the General said calmly, inwardly doing a victory dance, "So where are you headed to?"

"Labs sir," Cloud sighed, "Have to get my mako injection."

"What a coincidence," the silver haired man frowned, "I was just heading there myself."

The elevator arrived and the pair climbed in. Sephiroth desperately tried to think of something to say, yet nothing came to mind. Casting a look at the blond next to him, Sephiroth let his eyes take in the beauty. Cloud was staring at the numbers above the door, watching them light up as they passed each floor. He was unconsciously chewing on his lower lip in a way that made the General just want to reach out and run his finger along it. But he knew better than to do that, Cloud had only just agreed to attempt a friendship after all. All too soon the elevator door opened and the blond walked out, Sephiroth trailing behind him. As soon as they entered the lab the General was shepherded away from Cloud to a private exam room for a series of shots. After having some blood drawn the silver haired man left and spotted the third class SOLDIER sitting on one of the many beds lining the wall as he waited for his injection. That in itself was hardly out of the ordinary, what caught Sephiroth's attention was that Hojo was standing next to the blond with a syringe.

Scowling heavily, Sephiroth made his way over to Cloud who was nodding to the professor slightly. Coming up behind the small blond Sephiroth saw a needle with the wrong color mako plunge into Cloud's arm. "What did you just give my SOLDIER?" the General asked coldly.

"Oh Sephiroth," Hojo said happily, "Good to see you. I have a few experiments I want you to-"

"Answer me," the silver haired man snapped.

"Sir," Cloud said meekly, "It's nothing important."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Nice to know that you care about your underlings," Hojo sneered, "But as Sky-"

"Cloud," the blond interrupted.

"Cloud here has pointed out, it's nothing important. Just a new mako blend to help with nausea that Sky-"

"Cloud," the SOLDIER sighed.

"Cloud has agreed to help test out (5). Don't worry your pretty little head Sephiroth," Hojo waved a hand dismissively, "Now about those experiments I want to do."

"I'm leaving," Sephiroth said shortly, "Strife, come with me if you're not feeling too bad."

"I feel fine sir," the blond said as he stood. The blond swayed slightly then giggled, "I feel funny actually."

"Ooh," Hojo seemed rather pleased, "Describe it."

"There are pretty lights everywhere. And I smell pasta. I'm going to go make some spaghetti."

Cloud started to stumble out of the lab and Sephiroth quickly caught him by the arm. "Cloud you are in no condition to be walking around thanks to our resident psycho…doctor. I'm taking you to your apartment," the silver haired man said.

"If you have any odd side effects tell me!" Hojo yelled after them.

Out in the hallway Cloud lost his footing completely, collapsing into Sephiroth and giggling insanely. "Cloud," Sephiroth sighed.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaah," the blond said slowly.

"Give me your phone."

"Okies," the blond chirped and handed the device over before becoming fascinated with Sephiroth's hair.

Ignoring the small blond who had started to braid his silver locks, Sephiroth went through Cloud's contact list. Finding the number he needed, the General dialed. "Reno's sex line, how may I abuse you?" a voice purred.

"I did not need to know that was how you answered your phone…" Sephiroth muttered.

"Why do you have Cloud's phone?!" Reno snapped, "I know it was you who threw all that food last night. You better not be molesting my man!"

"Calm down Reno I'm simply calling to inform you that-OW!" Sephiroth whipped his head down to stare at the blond who had bitten his leg, "You bit me!"

"Wait yo," Reno said as Cloud blinked innocently at Sephiroth, "Someone bit you?"

"Yes," the General snapped, "Cloud bit me. He is currently under the influence of some experimental drug Hojo gave him and you need to go to your apartment to watch him once I drop him off. No! Do not bi-OW DAMN IT!"

"Way to go Cloud," Reno snickered.

"I'm going to tell you this once," the silver haired man whispered as Cloud turned his attention to the buttons on his uniform, "If you so much as tell anyone that I allowed someone to bite me and live I will fuck Cloud so hard and thoroughly that he never even looks at you again. You hear me?!"

"Touch him and I will shave your head bald! Then turn you over for rape!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Sephiroth snarled, "I would never take advantage of someone in such a state; that would be low even for a Turk-OW! Did you just kick me?"

"No making fun of Turks," Cloud pouted as Sephiroth started to pull him down the hall towards the elevators, "They are hung like you wouldn't believe."

"You tell him Cloud," Sephiroth could hear Reno's smirk, "No one belittles a Turk yo, angry blondes kick them."

"Oh for the love of," Sephiroth sighed, "Look, just get to your home or send someone who can watch Cloud. I have meetings to go to."

"I'll be there in a few minutes yo, no groping my bitch!"

"…why does he put up with you?"

"Because I'm hung like a horse."

"…" Sephiroth hung up and passed the phone back to Cloud who seemed fascinated by the device, turning it over in his hands repeatedly and grinning widely.

A few minutes later found Sephiroth walking down a hallway with Cloud physically thrown over his shoulder and a head full of small braids. "Oh Gaia," a voice snickered, "I wish I had a camera yo."

"If you took a picture I'd kill you in the most horrific way I could think of," Sephiroth snarled, "Now take your high boyfriend and let me go try to regain my dignity."

"REEEENOOOOO!" Cloud squealed once he was put down, "I can smell colors!"

"…good for you yo," Reno looked taken aback by that as he led the blond into the apartment, shutting the door in Sephiroth's face. With a sigh the silver haired man headed off to his own apartment, he didn't have any meetings and sure as hell didn't trust that redhead to take care of Cloud properly.

XxXx

Sephiroth sat in his armchair, emerald eyes trained out his window and into Cloud and Reno's bedroom. He couldn't believe that little shit of a redhead, clearly taking advantage of Cloud's confused state. Sure, it was the blond who seemed to be dominating the redhead, but that was hardly the point. With a sigh Sephiroth ran a hand over his face. This was getting him nowhere, it wasn't even like Cloud and the bastard were having sex. If anything it looked like Cloud was tickling the redhead into a fit. That didn't negate the fact that Reno wasn't doing anything to calm the blonde's inebriated state. The silver haired man was seriously considering grabbing something to throw at the window and break the pair apart when a knock on his apartment door broke Sephiroth out of his thoughts.

Sighing heavily, the General made his way over to the door. "What are you doing here?" he growled as he stared at the group collected outside his apartment.

"Just making sure you aren't doing anything you shouldn't," Zack said as he pushed his way past the silver haired man, Angeal and Genesis slipping in behind him.

"And watching you squirm," Genesis smirked, "Got anything to eat?"

"Not for you," Sephiroth muttered as he slammed the apartment door closed.

"Why are all the lights out?" Angeal asked in his low rumble.

"No reason…" the silver haired man said in what he hoped was an airy manner.

"You're spying again aren't you?" Zack pointed an accusing finger at the General and flipped the light switch, "Hey, you can see right into Cloud's apartment."

"Really?" Genesis called from the kitchen, reemerging a moment later with a bottle of beer.

"Yeah look there's Cloud and Reno and they're…oh my," Zack stared out the window, his jaw hanging open.

"What are they doing?" the redheaded SOLDIER asked.

"I'm not sure…but Cloud has Reno pinned down."

"Puppy, I don't want you watching what I think you're watching," Angeal moved to grab the younger male.

"Oh they're not fucking," Zack waved a hand in dismissal, "Their clothes are still on…never mind there goes Reno's shirt. But I think Cloud's tickling Reno."

"No he's not," Genesis said as he opened the beer, "He's biting him. Look."

"He's what?!" Sephiroth said angrily, making his way over to the window. Sure enough Cloud had Reno pinned to the bed and seemed to be biting the redhead's neck, not that Reno seemed to be complaining. As the group watched both men in the opposite tower shed their clothing and proceeded to grope Sephiroth into a rage. "He's taking advantage of Cloud!" the silver haired man yelled.

"I think Cloud's the one taking advantage over there," Zack commented, "Whoa! Didn't know Reno was packing quite that much."

"Cloud's under the influence of some weird drug right now!" Sephiroth protested, "Hojo injected him with something earlier today."

"Wait," Angeal turned away from the scene unfolding in the other apartment, "Hojo's experimenting on our SOLDIERS and you didn't stop it?"

"Well…Cloud agreed to it…but that's not the point!"

"If he agreed to be experimented on and his boyfriend is allowing him to…well do that, then there is no case here. Just leave them alone Seph, it'll do you more good than obsessing over them."

"Dear god that blond can go…" Genesis said as he stared at Cloud and Reno, "Zack, give me your phone."

"Why do I want to cry?" Zack said as he stared at his friend molest Reno, handing over his phone without any real thought.

"It's okay Puppy," Angeal cooed and lead the traumatized looking SOLDIER away from the window.

"Hello Tseng!" Genesis' voice caught the group's attention, "What are you wearing?"

"…how did you get through?" Tseng's voice answered thanks to the fact that Genesis had the device on speaker phone.

"What are you wearing?"

"Stop it."

"Ooh kinky," Genesis purred. A soft click followed his statement. "Tseng? Baby?" Genesis pouted, "I love you."

"He hung up dude," Zack said.

"Oh go watch your friends have sex," the redhead growled, "Seph, I'm taking you to a strip club to find you a nice slutty stripper to replace this blond."

"Noooo!" Sephiroth wailed as he was dragged out of his own apartment.

"Well that sounds like fun," Zack said lightly before glancing out the window, "I'm going to be sick."

Angeal allowed his gaze to follow the younger male's and cringed at what Cloud was doing to Reno. "Come on Puppy, let's go get something to eat...away from this...perversion."

"Can I have a popsicle?" Zack chirped.

Angeal went very still. "...okay, we'll get you a...popsicle..."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

1. I'm color blind and have no clue whether Cissnei is a brunette or a redhead. I went with brunette because that's what it looks like to me. Don't yell at me for that.

2. I hate the word lover; it seriously makes me cringe whenever I have to use it. So, despite the fact that I don't like boyfriend all that much either, I'm using it here. I just can't come up with a word to describe relationships that I don't find distasteful. Suggestions would be very helpful here.

3. Kiba and Wolf taught me this one…yeah, I lost to the wall. It was a damn sexy wall though. What?

4. Blame Wolf…we talked it over and decided that's what Reno would call Cloud.

5. Or is it? Mwahahaha…it is…OR IS IT?! –Coughs- Um…this little section is a direct reference to how I've been acting lately thanks to pain killers.

_Me: Well there was chapter 2. If someone draws a picture of Cloud high and braiding Sephiroth's hair I will love you forever! You have no idea how hard it was to get to the right word count, stupid me deciding to not submit anything under 5,000 words. –Grumbles in corner- I have to say that updates may be a bit slower than this one was. I'm dividing my time between this and an original story for livejournal and y!. I actually just got a commission for the story I'm writing, Blood of an Oracle. First original yaoi story I've ever written. Click my homepage button on my profile to find me. I'm getting back to my writing roots, as in what I normally do. I hardly ever write humor in reality, just here._

_Mims: It's true, she never did any humor before starting fanfiction. _

_Me: I was strictly fantasy and sci-fi. I should really get that one fantasy story that I did for my final project in Sci-fi/Fantasy lit up somewhere, I really liked it and it would showcase what I usually do on my own time. I'll try to figure out livejournal again. Been on there a year and a half and I have yet to figure out how to post there._

_**For news about updates for all stories go to my profile and click on the homepage button. This will take you to a different account; in the journal I will always have update notices. You do have to be a member of the site to view my account, but come on, it's a yaoi site and free. When I start doing hetero there will be announcements on my livejournal.**_


	3. Fruity Breeze

_Me: Stolen, now brought to you by a new penname! I got tired of the 611 at the end of my name, it's no longer relevant to my life. So since kelle was not allowed, even though no one has it, I just went with kellegirl. I'm still kelle611 on my other accounts for y!gallery and deviant art, so that's not changing. This should allow me to post my smut here without being caught._

_Mims: :3_

_Me: ...we're emoticoning now?_

_Mims: ...yeah._

_Cautai: Nice._

_Me: -sighs- Well whatever. I know this chapter is a tad bit late...okay really late. But I've been busy with Therapy and then had technical difficulties. So I have my reasons. I'd still be working on Therapy right now, but it's depressing me at the moment...or it's the meds...don't know. So I switched over to the smutty chapter of Stolen. I also have a request. Stop asking me to get Seph and Cloud together! It's under Sephiroth/Cloud for a reason people, I'd think it would be obvious._

_Cautai: It's been annoying her._

_Disclaimer:__ I own this as much as Genesis owns Tseng...who has a restraining order against the psycho. _

_Warning:__ Sexual situations, reference to sexual activity, drinking, Genesis (still gets his own warning), yaoi, hetero, swearing, jealous Sephiroth, and probably more that I've forgotten._

XxXxXxXxXx

"Reeeeeeennnnooooo," a voice cooed.

"Lemme alone," the redhead murmured as he rolled away from the noise, burying his face in his pillow.

"Reno," the voice said a little more sharply.

"Lemme alone," the redhead waved a hand in its general direction, attempting to hit whoever was trying to wake him. He let loose an indignant squawk as he was spun onto his back, Cloud hovering over him with a cheeky grin.

"Hey there," the blond said, "You know what day it is?"

"Sleeping day," Reno snapped and tried to roll back over only to be stopped by strong arms.

"Nope," the SOLDIER said happily, "It's the last day before you leave."

"Then why are you so happy?!" the Turk demanded as he tried to get his brain to properly function.

"We don't have to work today," the blond said huskily as he nuzzled the redhead's neck, "We have all day to play."

"Oh right," Reno grinned widely, "Your ass is mine!"

"I don't think so," Cloud smirked as he grabbed the Turk's wrists and pinned his arms above his head. Grinning feraly, the blond lowered his head down to claim the pouting redhead's lips in a punishing kiss. Forcing Reno's lips apart, Cloud swept his tongue across the redhead's mouth, silently tracing the contours he had long ago memorized..

Reno groaned as his mouth was invaded, tugging on his captured wrists in an attempt to bring them down and touch the blond. When he found that Cloud wasn't going to release him, the redhead wrapped his legs around his waist, tugging the blond down against his form. Grunting slightly as he was yanked down, Cloud bit on the redhead's lip before grinding against him and was once again thankful that Reno had convinced him that sleeping in the nude was a good idea. The Turk shuddered as he felt the blonde's arousal push against him, reflexively tightening his legs even further.

Grinning against Reno's mouth, Cloud shifted his grip to take both the Turk's wrists in one hand. Slowly he brought the now free hand down, trailing it along the redhead's body. He made sure to barely touch Reno's flesh, allowing just the fingertips to make contact and causing the other male to squirm impatiently. Drawing his hand along Reno's neck, Cloud scraped his nails against the redhead's pulse. Throwing his head back and breaking the kiss, Reno cried out.

"Damn you!" the redhead groaned, "It's not fair to use my weak points against me."

"You'd do the same to me," Cloud grinned slightly as he moved his lips to replace his nails.

Sucking on the redhead's sensitive pulse, the blond continued to lower his hand, still only just barely making contact. Reno squirmed helplessly as Cloud's fingertips ghosted along his collar bone, silently tracing the lines of his bones and muscles. The Turk couldn't help but tug on his trapped hands and whined in annoyance when the hand that had been brushing against his body vanished. Aqua eyes (1) snapped open to glare up at mako blue, but before he could protest Reno found his mouth covered by Cloud's once again.

Feeling that Reno was sufficiently distracted, Cloud reached out with his free hand to the night stand and grabbed the item he had carefully placed there. Totally engrossed in the kiss, the Turk didn't even notice when the blond shifted slightly. Only when he heard a metallic click and felt cold steel against his wrist did Reno snap out of his daze. Looking up, the redhead had time to see Cloud fasten the second handcuff around his other wrist before pulling away to sit up and gaze down at his captive.

"Oh that is so fucking unfair," Reno said.

"I don't think it is," the SOLDIER mused, gently running a finger down Reno's chest, "I think it's rather fair. After all, did you or did you not hog tie me on the couch two days ago while I was reading a report?"

"I was...uh...practicing my Turk moves?" Reno suggested sheepishly.

"Nice try Turk boy," Cloud grinned widely, "But not buying it."

"Fine...so I wasn't being a good Turk," the redhead grinned suddenly, "Wha'cha gonna do about it yo?"

"Punish you," the blond leaned down so that his breath ghosted against Reno's ear, "And make you beg for mercy."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?" Cloud smirked as he licked the outer shell of the redhead's ear before biting on the lobe.

"Ngh," Reno groaned and arched against the smaller male's form, "I think it was. Turks are trained to deal with torture yo, you can't break me."

"But I doubt that you're trained for this kind of torture," the blond murmured.

"Oh yeah?" Reno said cockily, "Why don't you just try to-oh sweet Shiva." Reno stared wide eyed up at the ceiling as Cloud dragged his mouth down the column oh his neck, teeth just barely grazing the skin. But it wasn't the blonde's mouth that had distracted him, it was the hand that had gripped him tightly.

"Try to what?" Cloud cooed.

If Reno had wanted to respond he wouldn't have been able to, his focus was solely concentrated on the hand that was gripping him, just gripping him. Trying to get some movement, Reno lifted his hips to push into the vice around him, but Cloud simply moved with him, silently refusing to give the redhead any friction. Chuckling at the frustrated look on the redhead's face, the SOLDIER moved away, removing his hand in the process. When Cloud moved to pull away completely, Reno tightened

the grip of his legs, interlocking his ankles to keep the SOLDIER from breaking free. The blond frowned slightly before prying the redhead off and moving off the bed completely.

"Hey!" Reno said indignantly, "Where are you going yo?"

"Just getting supplies," Cloud murmured as he allowed his gaze to rake over the captive Turk. Reno really was something to behold, laid out on the bed with his wrists firmly secured to the headboard. His skin had a nice sheen of sweat to it, glistening slightly in the early morning light that filtered in through the window. His crimson hair hung loose around his face, giving it a slightly more feminine look than usual and made his crescent tattoos seem to vanish into the silky locks. Cloud let his gaze drop down to take in the redhead's flushed sex, smirking slightly at the auburn curls surrounding Reno's straining erection. "I always find it so funny you dye your hair," the blond mused.

"Hey!" Reno blushed slightly, "I look good with this color!"

"No disagreement here," Cloud smiled.

With one last glance at the Turk, the SOLDIER turned his back and moved to the dresser across from the bed, picking up three items. Reno's gaze flicked to follow Cloud's hands, carefully inventorying what the blond picked up. The small bottle was of little consequence, lube was essential in what they were going to do. As was the condom that Cloud took into his other hand. The long swatch of black cloth was not needed though. "A blindfold?" the redhead asked incredulously.

"Just go with it," Cloud smirked as he made his way back to the Turk, "And be glad I didn't get a gag."

"Oh I know you wouldn't do that yo," Reno smirked right back as he allowed the cloth to be tied over his eyes, "You just love when I talk to you don't ya Chocobo?"

Even though he couldn't see him, Reno knew Cloud was scowling. "I hate it when you call me that," the blond growled, "I do not look that much like a Chocobo."

"Oh yes you doooo," Reno said in a sing song voice.

"That is it," Cloud announced and descended on the redhead.

Reno groaned as the blonde's tongue dragged down his throat, massaging his pulse gently. God Cloud was good at that and he knew exactly where the redhead was sensitive. Hands were on his body, gently tracing muscle and bone through the skin. They barely touched Reno, just skimming the surface with enough force to make the redhead twitch and arch into the feel. Whenever he succeeded in getting a little more contact, Cloud would pull away ever so slightly. It was only once he reached Reno's throbbing groin that the blond applied enough pressure to truly affect the redhead.

Crying out, Reno pushed his hips up as his sex was gripped, scowling when Cloud simply moved his hand up with the motion to prevent friction. "I...hate...you," the Turk growled.

"No you don't," Cloud purred as he watched the flush spreading across the other male's cheeks, "You love me. Admit it."

"Nuh...uh..." Reno panted, "You're being...ah...mean..."

"Then no more for Reno," the blond said and withdrew his hand completely.

"I love you!" the redhead yelled as soon as contact was broken.

"I thought so," the SOLDIER leaned down to press hot kisses to Reno's neck as he once again gripped the straining length.

Reno groaned loudly and pumped his hips upwards, practically purring when Cloud allowed his hand to slide along the shaft in his hand. He cried out sharply when the blond brushed his thumb over the head of his erection, gently toying with the slit for a moment. Reno could feel a bead of precum forming under the blonde's ministrations and couldn't suppress a shiver when Cloud slicked it over his glans.

"Gaia," the redhead whined out as he tugged on his restraints, "Cloud....please..."

"Please what?" the blond smirked slightly.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee," Reno whined louder.

"Please what? I don't know what you want me to do," Cloud said in mock ignorance.

"Fuck me!"

"Such a rush," the blond faked surprise, "Here I wanted to savor it, make the experience last."

"We've got all fucking day you little shit! Fuck me already!" the redhead tried to sit up but was held in place by the cuffs.

"Fine, fine," Cloud sighed, "If you insist."

Removing his hand and sitting back, the blond reached for the discarded bottle and flipped the top, smirking slightly at the shiver of anticipation that ran through the male below him. Quickly slicking his fingers, Cloud moved to rest between Reno's spread thighs. Running a finger along the ridge of the Turk's anus, Cloud paused. At the whine from the redhead, the SOLDIER leaned forward and kissed the inside of Reno's thigh and ghosted his finger against his partner's entrance. Teasingly he slipped a single finger into the redhead, smiling against the Turk's skin when a throaty whine met his actions. Slowly he pushed the finger deeper, nipping at the flesh in his mouth to distract from the intrusion.

Beneath the blindfold, Reno had his eyes screwed shut as he willed his body to relax and accept the intrusion, knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't get what he needed. It was damn hard with Cloud's mouth sucking and nipping at him like that though. His eyes flew open when the blond curled his finger, brushing against the firm knot of nerves within the redhead's body in the process.

"Holy fuck," the Turk breathed as he began to rhythmically move with the blonde's finger. He could actually feel the SOLDIER smirking against his thigh. "I hate you right now," the redhead growled, "Just fuck me, don't get all smug abou-oh sweet Shiva, Infirit, Bahamut!"

"Mhm," Cloud hummed as he worked a second finger into his partner, gently stretching the entrance. He made sure to constantly rub Reno's prostate, purposefully keeping him a whimpering mess. It wasn't long before he could add a third finger.

"Cloud!" Reno gasped, "E-eno-enough d-damn it! Need you n-now!"

"Okay, okay," the blond soothed.

Gently removing his fingers from the panting Turk, Cloud grabbed the condom packet from where it had fallen on the mattress. Ripping it open, a smirk touched his lips when he noticed the shiver that went along Reno's lithe form at the small sound. Carefully unrolling the rubber over his length, Cloud grabbed the lube once again, squirting a healthy glob on himself. Spreading the slick gel over his length, the blond took a moment to stroke himself, making sure his erection stood away from his body rigidly. After quickly wiping his hands off, the SOLDIER pushed Reno's thighs further apart and settled between them.

The Turk felt Cloud's gloved erection rub against his readied entrance and groaned loudly, unconsciously rubbing his ass against the blond as his legs were tossed over his partner's shoulders. Slowly, far too slowly, Cloud slid into Reno's body. He was always too damn slow for the Turk's tastes, but it was his nature to be protective and do everything in his power to keep Reno out of discomfort and pain.

"Hurry up yo," the redhead groaned, "I'm not made of glass."

In retaliation for Reno's remark, Cloud stilled his hips completely, earning a desperate whimper from the redhead. Only once the Turk was squirming beneath him did Cloud move again, slowly sheathing himself in impossibly tight heat. He remained that way for a moment, breathing deeply to regain some control before he continued. Cloud knew this drove Reno insane, it was one of the reasons he did it no matter what, but it was truly fear that made him regain control. He was SOLDIER, enhanced beyond most mortal means, he could shatter Reno if he wasn't careful.

As soon as his mind cleared enough that he knew he wouldn't destroy the redhead, Cloud began to move, a gentle rocking motion as he searched for the spot that would have Reno calling his name. He didn't have to search for long, he was far too familiar with the other male's body to not find it easily. Still, there was something incredibly satisfying about the redhead's ragged cry as he arched off the bed, Cloud's name spilling from his lips.

As soon as he was convinced that Reno was actually relaxed and not just eager, Cloud pushed himself up to a sitting position, slightly inverting the redhead in the process. The blond watched as Reno's secured arms worked, muscles tightening and bulging slightly as he tried to better support himself with just his shoulder blades and upper back touching the mattress. Grinning widely, Cloud took the redhead's hips in his hands and snapped his hips hard. A strangled scream tore its way out of Reno's throat, but it was followed immediately by a moan, so the blond simply repeated the action.

Even if he hadn't been blindfolded Reno wouldn't have been able to see, Cloud was hitting his prostate so hard with each thrust that his vision had gone completely white. He screamed incoherently as he was pounded into, desperately trying to work his hips in time with the SOLDIER's, but unable to get enough leverage in his current position. He was being tugged back and forth by the blonde's powerful arms, completely helpless against the onslaught of sensation. He could feel the heat coiling in his gut, the familiar tightening of his groin growing to unbearable intensity. When one of Cloud's hands moved away from his hip to fist his leaking erection, Reno lost it, exploding onto the blonde's fist and both their stomachs after only a few strokes. Distantly through the roar that was filling his ears, the redhead could have sworn he heard Cloud shouting his name as he felt the blonde's organ buck inside him.

The pair collapsed onto the bed, completely spent and content with the world. After a minute Cloud reached up and unclasped the handcuffs before gently pulling out of the Turk's body. Scooting up so that he was laying beside Reno, the blond began to idly stroke sweaty crimson locks as the other male hummed contentedly.

"You stink," Reno muttered after a moment.

"Gee...thanks..." Cloud grumbled, "We should shower, we have to go down and meet Rude and Zack in a bit."

X_x_X_x

Sephiroth was beside himself, he needed to kill something. All his hard work to separate Cloud and Reno had just gone right down the drain and he had been forced to watch every second of it. How could Cloud have betrayed him like that?! How could he touch the damn redhead like that?! Alright, so they weren't technically together, so it wasn't like he cheated. Hell, Cloud didn't even know that the silver haired General had decided that the blond belonged to him. That was all besides the point. It had to be a hormone problem from that last mako injection; that was it. Cloud wasn't to blame, it was Hojo. And Genesis considering that he was currently sitting on Sephiroth's couch, video camera in hand.

"Oh damn it!" the redheaded SOLDIER grumbled, "They're done. Well, let's see what the Goddess let me catch on film."

Growling low in his throat, Sephiroth snatched the camera from the redhead's grip, effectively crushing the device in his haste. "Oops," the silver haired man stared blankly at the pieces in his hand, "Sorry...I'll replace that."

"You did that on purpose you little shit!" Genesis snarled, eyes sparking dangerously.

"I did not!" Sephiroth put his hands up in mock surrender, desperately hoping it would calm the redhead down, "I was upset, you know it's hard to control your strength when you're emotional."

Genesis paused, staring off into space thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense," he sighed after a minute, "But you owe me a new camera, how else am I going to document your mental break down?"

"I am not having a mental breakdown," the General said defensively.

"Your eye is twitching, it only does that when you're stressed, horny, hungry, or want to kill something."

"I want to kill someone," Sephiroth admitted.

"No killing anyone," a groggy voice mumbled from the doorway.

Both Genesis and Sephiroth turned to find Angeal in the apartment entrance. "Oh for the love of," the General grumbled, "Are you doing babysitting detail for Zack now? Because I thought I had proven I wasn't going to skewer Reno."

"No, you have proven you won't do something while you can be caught," Genesis smirked as he started to pick through the ruins of his camera in hopes of finding the memory disk still intact, "Just face it Bunny (2), you would take that little Turk out the first chance you got."

"..." Sephiroth glared at the redhead, "I thought you promised to stop calling me that."

"What?" the SOLDIER looked up at the silver haired man in confusion, "What did I say?"

"You called him Bunny again," Angeal remarked dryly as he set about making coffee.

"Oh...wasn't thinking," the redhead shrugged slightly.

"Well that's a surprise," Sephiroth remarked, "But you really should start sometime. Do you have any idea what that nickname would do to my reputation?"

"Oh come on," Genesis pouted, "It's cute, and it fits."

"How the hell does it fit?" the silver haired man asked incredulously.

"You've seen the baby pictures," Angeal said.

"...that is not fair," the General pointed a finger at the SOLDIER, "I had no choice about what the lab technicians dressed me in. I should not be forced to suffer because of their actions."

"Then you shouldn't have shown the pictures to Gen," the raven haired man shrugged as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"I did not show them to him, he hacked into the Shinra lab mainframe and stole them."

"See," Genesis smirked as he finally located the memory disk from his ruined camera, "I do think. If I didn't I would never have been able to make it past all those firewalls. Not even the Goddess could get past a suspicious Hojo."

"You know you're not keeping that disk," Angeal informed the redhead.

The SOLDIER stared up from his place on the couch with wide brown eyes, looking for all the world like a small child who had been told they couldn't keep the puppy they found. "But it's my disk," Genesis said in a high, innocent voice.

"What is on the disk?" the raven haired male asked.

"...I fail to see why that is important," the redhead huffed.

"Genesis," Angeal said warningly.

"...porn..." brown eyes were downcast as the SOLDIER gripped the disk possessively.

"Of who?"

"...Cloud and Reno..."

"Give it here," Angeal held out his hand expectantly.

"...I don't wanna," Genesis scowled.

The raven haired male fixed the redhead with a stony glare. "Do you want me to tell Puppy that you have blackmail against his friend?"

Genesis paled significantly. "You wouldn't dare," the SOLDIER finally said, "You know he would kill me."

"I will," Angeal said as he fished his PHS out of his pocket, "Don't make me dial this number."

The redhead continued to stare uncertainly, but the instant Angeal's finger touched a button the disk went flying through the air and smacked him on the forehead. "You're a cruel bastard," Genesis muttered, "The Goddess will frown upon you, your fate is sealed."

"Just because you don't get your way does not mean that my fate is sealed," Angeal said lightly as he picked up the disk from the floor. Turning away from the redhead, the raven haired SOLDIER saw that Sephiroth wasn't paying attention to them in the least, his eyes fixed on the apartment in the other building. "Seph....Sephiroth...SEPH!" Angeal tried to get his friend's attention. Sephiroth's head snapped to the brunet, hair swinging around his face with the movement. "Leave Cloud alone. And get ready, we're going into the office now so that you have something to take your mind off everything."

X_x_X_x

Cloud and Reno slowly made their way down to the cafeteria, slowly because Reno was feeling more than a little sore and wanted to rub it in. "I said I was sorry," the blond sighed.

"We both know that's a lie," the Turk waved his hand dismissively.

"I never want to hurt you," the SOLDIER seemed to droop slightly as he said it.

"Hey," Reno grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him to a stop, "You know I'm just teasing. I know you wouldn't hurt me yo." Cloud just nodded but his shoulders seemed to go down even further. "What's with you lately?" the redhead frowned, "You've been so moody."

"I don't know," the SOLDIER admitted, "I've just been feeling weird ever since Hojo gave me that anti-nausea mako blend. Probably just a side effect."

"Well then," the Turk brightened, "You'll be fine as soon as it gets out of your system."

"Until my next shot," Cloud shrugged, "It's actually working with the nausea, I was able to go out on assignment the other day and not throw up in the back of the truck."

"Well then I guess the moodiness is worth it," Reno smiled as he put an arm around the blonde's shoulders and the pair started back down to the cafeteria, "You just need to build up a tolerance and then you'll be set yo."

When they entered the cafeteria they were still in the same position, Reno with his arm around the blond and Cloud leaning into the embrace. "Aw," Zack cooed, "Aren't you two just the cutest thing ever. Aren't they cute Rude?"

The silent Turk just grunted as he peered at the pair over his sunglasses.

"Well I think they're cute," Zack pouted slightly, "However, you're late. What could possibly keep you guys away from the magnificence that is me?"

"You're so humble yo," Reno deadpanned, "Like some sort of selfless savior."

"Bite me Turk boy," the brunet tossed his hair slightly, "You're just jealous of my awesomeness."

"Sure...let's go with that," the redhead said with just as little emotion.

"Clooooouuuud," Zack whined, "Your boyfriend isn't appreciating how amazing I ammmmmm."

"Zack, darling," the blond stared at his friend, "No one cares."

"Reeeeenooooo," the brunet whined, "Your boyfriend is being mean to meeeeee."

"Good job yo," the Turk chirped and kissed Cloud on the cheek.

"Ruuuuuuudeeee," the SOLDIER turned his attention to the silent Turk, "No one is agreeing with meeeee."

Rude just stared for a moment before flipping the brunet off. Zack adopted his kicked puppy face, turning wide eyes to the blond. When Cloud just grinned and plopped down in a chair next to Rude, Zack scowled.

"You all suck," he announced.

"Some of us very well," Reno smiled dreamily as he gazed at Cloud.

"Did not need to know that," Zack said, his face screwing up at the image that assaulted him.

Reno grinned broadly and sat on Cloud's lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as he went. "Chocobo can do all sorts of things well," the redhead smirked while Cloud just rolled his eyes, "Like plow me into-"

"DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Zack held up a hand as if to fend off the images, "...are you wearing a new cologne Cloud?"

The blond frowned and leaned away from the brunet. "Are you smelling me?" Cloud demanded.

"Don't smell my bitch!" Reno snapped and hugged the small SOLDIER close.

"Like I want to?" Zack scoffed, "I can't help my enhanced senses. Now, what did you do? Because you smell amazing."

"I didn't do anything..." the blond seemed distinctly unnerved.

"No, you have to have changed something," the brunet insisted, "You usually smell like Reno, now you smell like Reno and citrus, or maybe just fruit."

"Dude," Reno interrupted, "Stop hitting on my man."

"Red," Zack stared at the redhead, "I'm straight, I have a girlfriend."

"Then why are you smelling someone with a very nice dick?" the Turk raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"..." the SOLDIER stared with wide eyes, "That's cold, I was just complimenting him and...I'm...gah!"

Cloud and Reno snickered slightly when the brunet threw his hands up in exasperation. "Don't worry man," the blond waved his friend away, "I know it means nothing. Though I do mind you calling me fruity."

"I hate you two, I hope you know that," Zack crossed his arms and pouted at Rude who for all intensive purposes looked like he had fallen asleep. "You suck," the brunet informed the Turk, "So, what are we going to do today? I don't want to have taken off work for no reason."

"Well," Reno leaned forward excitedly, "I was thinking we head down to the Honey Bee Inn and-"

"No!" Cloud, Zack, and Rude interrupted.

"Oh fine," the redhead grumbled, "Be no fun. Well what are we going to do?"

"I know what I want to do," Cloud purred as he nuzzled against the redhead's neck.

"Oh my god!" Zack groaned dramatically, "Can you keep it in your pants for one freaking minute?!"

"No," the blond smirked as he nipped Reno's earlobe.

"ZACK!" a voice called from the other side of the cafeteria.

The group looked over to see a very disgruntled Genesis and bored looking Sephiroth with Angeal. "I'll be right back," the brunet muttered before standing to make his way over to the First Classes. "Hey, what's up?" Zack asked his mentor once he made his way over.

"Sephiroth and Genesis have something to tell you," Angeal said sternly.

"I don't see why we have to do this in public," the redhead muttered.

"Because I would like to see Zack kill you," the raven haired man replied.

"What did you do?" Zack growled at Genesis and Sephiroth.

"Nothing of consequence," Sephiroth said airily.

"Then tell me."

"...we were up early this morning," Genesis said theatrically, "Taking in the brilliance of the day and the gifts of the Goddess when a commotion met our sights."

"They recorded Cloud and Reno having sex," Angeal cut in.

"..." Zack didn't move, staring at his two suddenly abashed friends. Still remaining silent, the SOLDIER reached up and unhooked his sword. Green and hazel eyes stared in surprise before Genesis shot away, fleeing the enraged SOLDIER. Sephiroth seemed almost stunned until Zack started forward. Without a moment's hesitation the silver haired man followed after Genesis, the raven haired male on his tail.

"What just happened?" Cloud asked, having made his way over with Reno.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Angeal waved the blond away, "...do you have a new cologne?"

"What?" the blond raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You smell amazing."

"Why does everyone say my boyfriend smells good?" Reno demanded.

"SOLDIER senses pick up on small changes," Angeal shrugged, "He just smells better today. Kind of like fruit or something edible."

"That's creepy yo," the redhead hugged the blond possessively.

"Just take the compliment and go," Cloud sighed.

X_x_X_x

"You think we'll be seeing Zack again?" Cloud asked after a while.

"Nope," Reno replied, "Just got a text that he has Genesis stuck up a flag pole and is waiting for him to come down so he can kill him. Ooh, there's video with it!"

The blond leaned over to watch the video that had been sent to the Turk's phone, grinning slightly at the sight of Zack waving his sword threateningly and shouting at the trapped redhead. "Wonder what set that off."

"Somehow I don't want to know yo," Reno shook his head, "Wasn't Sephiroth part of the chase as well?"

"I thought so, must have gotten away. So," the SOLDIER grinned slightly, "What do you want to do until Zack shows up or kills Genesis and is arrested for murder?"

"They won't arrest him for murder yo, he's too valuable to Shinra."

"Well what do you want to do until he loses interest or kills someone?"

"You," the redhead said simply, nuzzling the blonde's neck and nipping it slightly.

"Sounds good to me," Cloud breathed. Looking around the blond grabbed Reno's hand and dragged him down the hall. Finding a supply closet, Cloud wrenched open the door and pushed the redhead inside. "Reminds me of our first time," he smirked before bringing their lips together.

Reno chuckled slightly as he pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Reaching over Cloud's shoulder, the Turk quickly closed the door before slamming the blond against it. "My turn," he snickered.

Cloud didn't complain as the redhead dominated him, he was actually rather fond of the times Reno took control so forcefully. Shinra aggression at its finest. The blond wrapped his arms around the Turk's neck as he allowed himself to be dominated. Reno ran his hands up the SOLDIER's chest under his shirt, drawing a groan from the male. The redhead growled in response, nipping the blonde's lip. Cloud cried out against Reno's mouth, wrapping one of his legs around his waist and pulling the redhead closer. The Turk lowered his hands to fumble with the SOLDIER's pants, desperately trying to get them off.

Cloud and Reno's eyes snapped open as they tumbled backwards, landing with a thud on the floor. Two pairs of stared up in shock as Sephiroth towered over them. "General…sir," Cloud mumbled as he glanced at the redhead on top of him.

X_x_X_x

It was taking all Sephiroth's restraint not to kill the Turk at that exact moment. From the rather frightened expression on the pair's faces it was clear that his displeasure was showing. "We're not on duty!" Reno exclaimed.

The silver haired man paused, considering his actions. He could easily get Reno in trouble for this, Turks were always supposed to be aware and on duty, but then Cloud would also need to be punished. That was unacceptable, the only kind of punishment the blond would be receiving was a good spanking, with whipped cream, and maybe some leather, Sephiroth needed to stop that train of thought. "SOLDIER Strife, Reno of the Turks, I'll be willing to simply give you a warning this time around, but this better not happen again."

The pair breathed two sighs of relief before Cloud leaned up and whispered something in Reno's ear. The Turk looked at the blond as if he were insane as he rolled off Cloud and glanced at Sephiroth. Sighing slightly the redhead nodded.

"Sir," the blond said tentatively as he stood, "We were going to go out tonight with a bunch of friends. I know you and Zack wanted us to be friends and…would you like to come along as well?"

Sephiroth strangled the urge to squeal like a little girl, instead smiling subtly and nodding as he offered a hand to the blond. As he pulled Cloud the rest of the way to his feet he froze. "Do you have a new cologne?" he asked cautiously.

"Why is everyone asking that?" Reno scowled, eyes locked on the pair's still connected hands.

"He smells like fruit," the silver haired General said dumbly. Leaning forward he took a deeper smell and nearly choked. "It…it smells really nice."

"Um…okay," Cloud frowned and stepped back.

Sephiroth closed the distance and took another whiff. "I've never really smelled anything like it though, it's intoxicating.

"Step away from the blond," a voice snapped.

The group turned to see Zack and a bruised Genesis at the end of the hall. The raven haired SOLDIER was holding his superior by the ear while the redhead looked like he wanted to run. "Zack," Sephiroth said airily, "Can I help you with anything?"

"You will suffer," the brunet growled.

"Zack…" Cloud looked at his friend reproachfully, "What are you talking about?"

"…oh hey Spiky," the SOLDIER's face went blank as he stared at the blond, "Um…personal matter."

"Zack, don't make me call Angeal," the blond threatened.

"Angeal doesn't care, he knows."

"Oh…well can you do this later?" Cloud sighed, "Like after tonight?"

"Why would I wait to make him pay till after tonight?" Zack cocked his head in his trademark puppy pose.

"You know how you're always pushing for Cloud to be friends with your friends?" Reno said dully, "Well he invited General Pissy Pants-"

"Hey!" the silver haired man interjected.

"…he invited ass face-"

"I will hurt you."

"No you won't ass fa-General," the Turk smiled sheepishly as Sephiroth's eye twitched, "Well, Cloud invited the General out clubbing with all of us tonight, isn't that wonderful?"

"…oooooh," Zack said, "I'll kill him tomorrow."

"We're going clubbing?" Genesis perked up, wincing when the brunet tugged on his ear.

"No, Cloud, Reno, apparently Seph, and I are going clubbing," Zack said.

"Genesis can come," Reno interrupted, "I bet he's hilarious drunk."

"…" Sephiroth stared, "Oh this will not end well."

"I'm going clubbing! I'm going clubbing!" the captured redhead sang as he broke free from Zack's grip, "I need to go find an outfit!" And with that he ran off, leaving a stunned group behind him.

"I just made a big mistake didn't I?" Reno asked.

"Yes," Sephiroth said, "Monumental."

"Well…" Zack said lightly, "While Genesis is off being a girl; I'm going to hurt Sephiroth."

"No you won't," Cloud sighed.

"I won't?" the brunet stared stupidly.

"No, you won't," the blond stated again, "Just let whatever it is drop, okay? I don't want to deal with this on the last day Reno is here."

Zack and Sephiroth stared at the small SOLDIER before their eyes met, the raven haired male's in a clear threat, the General's in smug victory. The silver haired man turned away from the first class to look at the blond beside him. "You really do smell good today," he commented.

"I know…it's weird," Zack said as he came up to Cloud as well.

"No," the blond said, "What's weird is everyone smelling me."

Both the other SOLDIERs ignored Cloud's statement, leaning down and taking a whiff of him. "Stop smelling my man!" Reno whined and wrapped himself possessively around the blond, "…you do smell nice."

"I'm getting kind of creeped out by all this," the small male said.

"Shut up and smell good," the Turk muttered.

Cloud glowered as the three men encircled him, each taking a deep breath. "What are you people doing?" a voice asked from the end of the hallway.

"Oh thank Gaia," Cloud breathed, "Angeal, they're smelling me and won't let me go. Help."

"Leave the poor boy alone," the brunet sighed as he came up to them, forcibly prying the other males off the stricken blond. Once Cloud was sniffer free, Angeal turned to him. "Come on; let's get you away from the weirdoes."

XxXxXxXxXx

1. I have stared at a picture of Reno for hours, literally, and I could not decide whether he has blue or green eyes. So I went with aqua. I'm color blind; don't yell at me if I'm wrong. I made it clear who the hell it was.

2. I racked my mind for a nickname for Seph. I wanted something that could be made fun of yet wouldn't get people killed. I honestly thought of Bunny based on his bangs looking like bunny ears. I then talked it over with Misu and she thought it was perfect. Then a back story developed.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: -flails- -dies- Soooo long. I seriously cut out 2 sex scenes simply because I have done so much smut lately that I cannot take it. I'm sorry, but there is only so much porn I can do! And just so people know, my Y!gallery account gets updated quicker than this one does. Why you ask? Well, it's simply easier and I like feedback as I go. Plus large chunks of text are harder to upload there. Right, giant pile of work. I also cut this chapter in half. Why, because it's nearly 7000 words and god damn it is hard to read huge chunks of text. I know, I get bored when reading other people's stuff that's really long. So I cut it up and now I'm going to go off and work on the rest of my stuff. I seriously have too much to do at the moment. So much smut that is owed to people. -dies again-  
_


	4. Dance with the devil

_Me: Okay, rest of this day. _

_Mims: Just get to it._

_Cautai: Yeah, torture Bunny a bit._

_Me: After I respond to an anonymous review real quick. There was someone who freaked about my comment about this being put under Sephiroth/Cloud. Here's the thing, it's a little complicated and in the next 3 chapters everything is really going to make more sense about what I meant. Maybe 4 chapters if it gets too long. I can't really say much more than the pairing is difficult to define in truth, I just felt that this was more appropriate._

_Disclaimer:__ Don't own character or song._

_Warning:__ alcohol, clubbing, Genesis, stalking, reference to sexual activity, stripping (very light)._

_Song: __"Something in your mouth" by Nickelback._

XxXxXxXxXx

Sephiroth sat on his bed, blankly staring at the redhead going through his closet. "Do you own anything that isn't leather?!" Genesis demanded.

"I find that black leather intimidates people," the silver haired man said airily.

"Yeah, and attracts the whip and chains crowd. I don't think you want…never mind found your cuffs."

"I don't have cuffs," the General frowned slightly.

"Then what are these?" the redhead held up a pair of leather wrist cuffs.

"You gave those to me."

"Oh right…mind if I borrow them? I heard Tseng is into this kind of thing."

"Tseng isn't going to allow you near him, he thinks you're a psychotic stalker, which you are, that's going to rape him, which you would."

"Oh it's not rape," the redhead waved his hand dismissively as he started through the General's closet again, "It's surprise sex he doesn't know he wants."

"Rape."

"Oh shut up bondage boy. Ew…bad image. Bondage Bunny."

Sephiroth choked on his breathe. "What did you just say?!"

"Bad image, don't make me repeat it. You know what, your wardrobe sucks. We're going shopping."

"Genesis," the General warned, "I am not going shopping with you. I will end up in some tabloid in a pink tutu knowing you."

"That would be funny and you can always use the publicity," Genesis waved his hand at the silver haired man, "Ooh, never mind, I like this outfit." The redhead pulled out a black shirt and pair of dress pants. "You put this on and let me see how it looks."

Sighing heavily, Sephiroth took the outfit and laid it on his bed before reaching up to pull off his coat. Looking up at the redhead he paused. "Well?"

"Well what?" the SOLDIER blinked innocently.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Oh no," Genesis smirked, "I'm not missing this show."

"I will kill you if you don't leave."

"Oh psh," the redhead waved a hand airily, "No you won't. Look, just think of this as strip practice for when you get your little blond."

"…" Sephiroth looked at his friend then down at the outfit and finally at himself. "If you ever tell anyone about this I will castrate you, give you to an angry Turk, then hand you over to Hojo. Just so you know."

"Noted," Genesis paled slightly, "Now…proceed."

"I hate you, I hope you know that," the silver haired male muttered as he turned his back to Genesis, lowering his coat.

"Slower," the redhead prompted, "Cloud isn't going to drool over just dropping your clothes to the floor. You have to draw it out. Here, watch me."

Sephiroth pulled his coat back on and turned to face his friend. Genesis smirked, hooding his eyes slightly as he slowly turned away from him. Glancing over his shoulder, the redhead reached up and slowly slipped his coat from his shoulder. He allowed the garment to fall down his arms and catch on his elbows, Genesis turned to face Sephiroth again. A smug look graced his face as the coat slid off one arm then the other, falling with a slight thud onto the floor. "Now you try," Genesis said happily.

"Fine," Sephiroth sighed. Standing he mimicked the redhead, allowing his black leather coat to slide down his shoulders and fall to the floor in a similar way. "Happy?"

"Not particularly," the first class sighed, "But it'll do. Just remember that when you've got Cloud all laid out on your bed and you're doing that to have a sexy face, not an I'm going to stab you face."

"Fine."

"Okay, now the pants. What you do is pop the top button like this," Genesis reached for his own pants and Sephiroth threw a pillow at the redhead.

"I do not want to see that!" the General yelled.

"Oh you know you love it," Genesis smirked, "Now show me your pants work."

Sephiroth stared at his friend for a moment before grabbing him by the ear and throwing him out of the room. With a heavy sigh he locked the door and quickly stripped and jumped into the outfit Genesis laid out for him before the redhead could barge back in. Pulling his coat back on, the silver haired man looked into his mirror.

"Can I come back in?" Genesis called from the other side of the door, "Because I'm getting really sick of watching Cloud and Reno make out."

"WHAT?!" Sephiroth screamed. Yanking the door open and incidentally breaking the lock. Storming down the hallway to his living room, the General looked across the gap between the buildings to glare at the blond and redhead's apartment.

"I knew that would get you out of there," Genesis smirked, "He's just getting dressed. Isn't he pretty?"

Sephiroth stared mutely at the blond who was standing in the middle of his bedroom, seemingly amused by something happening in his closet. He was also shirtless. Emerald eyes roamed over the exposed flesh, taking in the defined muscles and pert pink nipples. Gaia how he wanted to just run his tongue over them. A breath taking smile crossed Cloud's face and he appeared to be laughing at whatever he was looking at. A second later Reno came toppling out of the closet, a shirt tangled over his head. The blond gently helped him up and removed the article of clothing from the redhead before using it to smack him on the ass. Grinning broadly, Cloud darted out of the room as the Turk gave chase. A minute later they reappeared, Reno still following the laughing blond. Cloud went up and over the bed before turning around and tackling the chasing redhead. He sat on his chest for a moment before giving him a peck on the nose and vanishing into the closet.

"Stop drooling," Genesis sighed, "You'll get to see him in an hour when we meet up with everyone. Now, I have a few outfits with me and you need to tell me how fabulous I look in them."

Sephiroth sighed heavily before turning to the redhead and choking on his own breath. "Gaia Gen!" the silver haired man sputtered, "Warn me when you're just suddenly naked!"

"Why?" the redhead blinked innocently and looked down at his own nudity, "I'm pretty."

Using his hand to block out the image of Genesis standing in his living room wearing absolutely nothing the General felt his way to his sofa and allowed himself to fall face first into it. "Are you dressed yet?" his voice was slightly muffled by the fabric under his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Genesis sighed, "My glorious body is shielded by fabric….baby."

Sephiroth slowly lifted his head up to survey the redhead. "You have got to be kidding me," he stated evenly.

"What?" the SOLDIER frowned and looked down. He was wearing a red fishnet shirt with his usual red leather pants and coat.

"That does not count as an outfit, put a shirt on!" the silver haired man scowled slightly.

"Oh fine."

Genesis dropped his coat and turned to the pile of clothing as he pulled the fishnet over his head. Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he saw the tattoo adorning the redhead's back. He had large ornate letters running down his spine, spelling out (of course) Loveless. At the base of the word was a book with thorned vines wrapping around it, a few roses adorning the vines. "Why did you get that hideous tattoo anyway?"

"Huh?" the SOLDIER looked over his shoulder slightly as he pulled a dress shirt on, "I like it thank you very much. Besides, it is my tribute to the goddess, for she deserves it."

Sephiroth was about to reply when the redhead shed his pants to reveal that he was, of course, not wearing underwear. "Dear god man!" the General held up a hand and screwed his eyes closed, "I do not need to see your ass!"

"Oh you know I have an amazing ass," the redhead smirked, "I'm clothed."

Sephiroth opened his eyes and immediately threw his hands up. "Not cool!" he yelled as the redhead started to sway his naked ass back and forth.

"MY EYES!" a voice screamed and the pair turned to find a mortified looking Zack, "KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

"You both suck," Genesis muttered as he grabbed his dress pants.

X_x_X_x

"Where is everyone yo?" Reno whined.

"I still can't believe you handcuffed me to the refrigerator to get out of the house in that atrocity," Cloud muttered.

The blond was in a pair of loose jeans and a deep blue muscle shirt, casually leaning against the wall as he took in his boyfriend's appearance. Reno wore a green suit with puffed up collar, a bright purple undershirt, red snake skin shoes, and a large gold cane with fake jewels in it. "I like dressing like a pimp yo," the redhead smirked.

"I don't know why I put up with you," the blond SOLDIER sighed.

"No one does," a velvety voice murmured.

Cloud and Reno turned slightly to watch as Sephiroth made his way gracefully towards them. Reno's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the General. Sephiroth was wearing a tight black shirt, black dress pants, and his normal coat. His hair was swept back in a flowing pony tail. Beside him was Genesis in a pin striped black and white dress shirt and red dress pants with his leather coat. Behind the pair was a scandalized looking Zack in his normal SOLDIER uniform.

"What the hell are you wearing?" the brunet SOLDIER asked dimly as he looked at Reno.

"Mah pimp suit biatch," the Turk struck a pose to emphasize his statement.

"Why are you with him again?" Zack asked Cloud.

"I have no idea," the blond sighed, "Genesis, Sephiroth, don't you think you're a little over dressed? We're just going clubbing."

"It's important to always dress your best," the redheaded SOLDIER said airily.

"He dressed me," the silver haired General muttered as he thrust his thumb at Genesis.

"It was horrible," Zack looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Do we need to call Angeal for you?" Reno asked and reached out to lay a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"My ass is not horrible!" Genesis snapped, "And it is not my fault you walked in on me changing."

"Yes it is," Sephiroth growled, "You were trying to disturb me and traumatized the poor boy!"

"I don't want to know," Cloud muttered, "Oh look, it's the gang, let's leave and never speak of this again."

"TSENG!" Genesis squealed happily and started towards the group of Turks that had appeared in the lobby.

"Evasive tactic number 12!" Tseng yelled.

Immediately the Turks sprung into action, Cissnei and Rude flanking their boss while Rod and Elena moved forward, weapons drawn. "NO KILLING GENESIS!" Cloud yelled.

"Why not?" Rod asked.

"Because he's coming with us, I'm sorry Tseng," the blond smiled sheepishly as the Wutain man gave him a look that distinctly said he was going to die.

"And why is he coming with us?" the dark haired Turk ground out.

"Reno mentioned that we were going out and Genesis kind of decided to come along as well," the blond said seriously.

"Yeah yo," Reno said seriously, "You tell him he can't come."

"…they've got a point boss," Rod said seriously.

"Fine," Tseng bit out, "He can come."

"Woo hoo!" Genesis held up his hands in victory.

"But so help me Shiva," the Turk continued, "If you touch me, I will tie you to the fountain out front, castrate you, and force feed you your own balls!"

"So you are into kinky stuff!" the redheaded SOLDIER said enthusiastically.

Tseng sputtered for a moment before looking over at Cloud and Reno for support. Cloud shrugged slightly and Reno smirked. "You proved to Cloud and I that you were into it when we mpf!" Reno found himself with the blonde's hand clamped over his mouth as Cloud blushed furiously.

"No one needs to know about that!" the SOLDIER hissed.

"Oh we already know," Cissnei smirked.

"Yeah Cloudy," Elena smiled slightly, "We're not Turks for nothing."

"Could have done without the video though," Rod shuddered slightly.

"Oh Tseng," Elena said in a deep voice as if mimicking a male, "Give it to me harder."

"Whatever you want babe," Cissnei said in the same fake deep voice.

"Reno you feel so good," the blond Turk faked a swoon.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Cloud yelled as he blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"…you have a video of that?" Reno asked with wide eyes.

"They will be turning it and all copies over by the end of the night," Tseng growled as the two female Turks flushed.

"Video of what exactly?" Sephiroth said slowly.

"…nothing," Cloud squeaked, "Let's go."

"Not before Reno goes and changes," Tseng said, "I will not have one of my Turks dressed in such a ridiculous fashion while going out in public. Either put your uniform on or dress like Sephiroth."

"That's not fair yo!" the redhead Turk exclaimed.

"Reno, do not make me repeat myself."

"Fine," Reno snapped, "I'll go change, but I'm not saving you from Genesis."

X_x_X_x

Sephiroth felt his eye twitching and regretted yet again not bringing Masamune with him. Gaia how he hated fans. He should really be allowed to kill the annoying shits. They hadn't even made it down the street from the parking lot to the club and four people had asked him for an autograph already. The Turks had taken to creating a barrier around him so he didn't 'accidentally' maim anyone. It also didn't help that Reno felt no need to help in keeping the deranged fans away, he was walking ahead with Cloud, his arm wrapped around the blond and head on his shoulder. Sephiroth needed something to hurt. They didn't have much of a problem at the door, Shinra officials never did, but the General's status was able to get them into the VIP lounge fairly easily. The silver haired man sunk into one of the couches with a sigh.

"What's the matter Bunny?" Genesis asked curiously and the room froze.

"Did…did you just call him Bunny?" Cloud asked into the silence.

"…oh shit, I did didn't I?" the redhead SOLDIER said, "Oh well, now they know your nickname Seph."

"You are going to suffer," Sephiroth murmured in a voice so low that only a SOLDIER could hear it. Genesis, Zack, and Cloud all flinched slightly.

"Well this is going amazing," Reno said sarcastically, "Let's just get drunk and deal with it later, okay?"

"Works for me," the General grumbled as he leaned back on his couch.

The VIP lounge had its own bar and bar tender, so there was little delay in the group being served. Sephiroth sat back irritably with his cranberry vodka and surveyed the group. Genesis was attempting to get through the Turk barrier to Tseng who seemed to be flirting with the bartender. Zack was staring out the window at the dance floor and bobbing his head slightly to the music. Cloud and Reno were over at the bar collecting their drinks. It didn't really surprise the General that the redheaded Turk had ordered a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses, he was a renowned lush.

The blond SOLDIER and Reno picked up their drinks and wandered over to the couches. The redhead surveyed the area, looking at Sephiroth with distaste. Cloud just plopped down next to the silver haired man casually, drawing his boyfriend with him. The General didn't miss the warning gaze the Turk gave him, but he was far too pleased that Cloud had chosen to sit next to him to really care. He was so close Sephiroth could actually feel his body heat radiating off him. Quickly taking a sip of his drink and looking over at Zack to distract himself from the urge to pounce the blond, Sephiroth scowled at what his second in command was doing. The brunet was standing by the window, spasmodically dancing along to the music and mouthing, but not singing, the words. He was quickly gaining the attention of the entire group, though it appeared that he was far more interested with the placement of his feet in his strange little dance.

"Zack!" Sephiroth yelled and the brunet jerked to a stop, "Sit down before you make a laughing stock out of SOLDIER."

"Oh that's nothing," Cloud giggled slightly, "You should see him drunk and dancing, it's really something."

Reno grinned along with the blond, pouring him a shot before downing one of his own. Sephiroth was a little surprised at how Cloud simply slammed down his drink, but couldn't help the slight chuckle at the face he made. "I think that's a little too strong for you," the General said and indicated the bottle of vodka with his own drink.

"You calling me weak?" the blond said teasingly, his lips quirking up ever so slightly at the edges, drawing Sephiroth's gaze for a moment.

"Well from that face I can only assume that straight vodka isn't your thing. Here," the silver haired man held up his drink to the blond, "This is cranberry juice and vodka, give it a try."

Reno bristled next to Cloud as the SOLDIER accepted the drink, taking a small sip. "That's pretty good," he said as he handed it back. The redhead beside him seemed to be absolutely beside himself, his indignant aqua gaze flitting between Sephiroth and the bottle he had purchased.

The General smiled smugly and indicated to the waitress to bring another drink, inwardly gloating over his small victory. Cloud clearly had similar tastes to him than Reno, they were more compatible. It might not be much, but it was something. The waitress approached the couch hesitantly, her eyes fixed on the silver haired man as she set the drink down and asked in a trembling voice if he needed anything else. Sephiroth just dismissed her with a wave of his hand, turning his attention back to the blond beside him. Reno was whispering something in Cloud's ear as the SOLDIER sipped his drink and Sephiroth had to suppress a scowl when the blond grinned broadly and nodded.

Cloud downed the rest of his drink in a single gulp and placed the glass on the table in front of him. Standing smoothly the blond grabbed Reno's hand and led him out of the VIP lounge. The General carefully watched their progress down onto the main dance floor, it wasn't hard with the pair's vibrant hair. He couldn't hold back a slight snarl when he saw them start dancing, their bodies moving in perfect synchronization that only familiarity could create. The song wasn't too bad though, nothing more was required than a few intimate brushes of a hand against hip, nothing more than slinging an arm around a waist. But then the song changed.

Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
they say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on

Reno grinned widely and grabbed Cloud's hips, grinding his own against the blond provocatively. Sephiroth didn't miss the way the SOLDIER bit his lip and wound his arms around the Turk's shoulders, moving with him instinctively. The silver haired man bristled when he saw Reno's lips move to the lyrics.

needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
if Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya had her come on

A smirk passed over Cloud's face as the redhead sang the lyrics to him. They moved together easily, their hips rolling against one another as their arms wrapped firmly around each other.

pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long

Cloud spun in Reno's grasp so that his back was against the redhead as they continued to grind against one another, soft smiles on their faces.

doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along

The blonde's eyes slipped closed as he reached one arm above his head to hook around the Turk's neck. The way they were swaying, the way their bodies were pressed together, it made Sephiroth sick.

(you naughty thing)  
your ripping up the dance floor honey

Reno spun Cloud back around and ground against him.

(you naughty women)  
you shake your ass around for everyone

A growl forced its way from the General's throat when the blond hooked a leg around Reno's waist.

(your such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody

Cloud's body ground against the redhead's. He seemed to move like liquid, his hips and back moving in a soft yet wildly erotic ripple. The blonde's hands were in Reno's hair, the Turk's ponytail long lost.

(the way you swing)  
and tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
cuz you look so much cuter with something in your mouth

Reno leaned forward and whispered the lines into the SOLDIER's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth. Sephiroth didn't miss the shiver that ran through Cloud's body or the way he pulled the redhead closer.

crafty little lip tricks  
tattoos on her left hip

Reno's hand dipped down Cloud's waist as his lips danced over the exposed flesh of his throat, gently nipping and licking at it. The only thing about the display that even slightly pleased Sephiroth was that the fucking Turk had the decency not to mark Cloud. No one was allowed to mar that perfect flesh, the General would kill anyone who did, no matter what.

she bending as your spending  
there's no ending it so baby come on

The pair moved against each other faster, the Turk's hand slowly inching its way up under the blonde's shirt. Sephiroth gripped his glass so hard it shattered. The entire room was looking at him now, but he paid it no mind, his attention was focused solely on Cloud and that perverted excuse for a man that he called his boyfriend.

dressed up like a princess  
bettin' that her skin smells better  
than the scent of every flower in the desert come on

Sephiroth was going to skewer Reno; that was it. He was going to take Masamune and drive it up his ass and out his mouth. That would be a painful death, befitting of indecent physical contact with the blond. The way he was forcing Cloud to dance with him, it was just obscene! How could he have allowed the Turk to take advantage of his blond for so long? How could no one have brought to his attention just how serious it was? He had thought the blond was simply subject to the redhead's lewdness in the privacy of their apartment…and sometimes the supply closet, but to find out that Reno was molesting Cloud in plain view of anyone. The General would not stand for it.

pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long.  
doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along

Sephiroth took a deep calming breath, stopping himself from doing something he knew he would regret. He had all the time in the world to obtain Cloud and make the damn redhead pay for what he had done, he just had to make sure not to over react right now.

(you naughty thing)  
your ripping up the dance floor honey  
(you naughty women)  
you shake your ass around for everyone

The silver haired man tensed as he saw a man approach Cloud and Reno, a man he was not at all fond of. Don Corneo was not someone he wanted anywhere near his blond, the man was just a glorified pimp after all. This was unacceptable, he would definitely not stand for this. With a quick glance at Zack, the General saw that his friend had noticed the Don's approach as well.

(your such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
and tease them all by sucking on your thumb

Don Corneo had reached the pair, and from the way that they had stopped dancing to look at him it was clear that the fat cow was speaking to them. A dark look crossed Reno's face and Cloud started to gape like a fish. The couple looked at one another as the group in the lounge began to make their way towards the doors.

your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
cuz you look so much cuter with something in your mouth

Reno lashed out, striking the Don and sending him flying. The music immediately halted and everyone stared with wide eyes at the enraged Don. "Do you know who we are?" Reno hissed, his voice audible in the intense silence that had descended. Sephiroth needed to get down there now.

"I don't think you know who I am you worthless whore," Corneo snarled.

"I'm a Turk you ass," the redhead snarled.

"SOLDIER here," Cloud smirked slightly as the Don paled.

"My SOLDIER to be exact," Sephiroth said smoothly and Corneo looked up at him from where he was still sprawled on the floor.

"What happened here?" Tseng asked calmly, the fact that he had already downed an entire bottle of tequila not even noticeable in his speech.

"Scum bag propositioned us Commander," Reno said smoothly, "Took defensive measures."

"I see," the Wutain Turk said evenly, "Elena, have someone come pick Corneo up and bring him in for investigation."

"Yes sir," the blond nodded and whipped out her PHS while Rude silently handcuffed him.

"Well as exciting as all this is," Sephiroth said dryly, "I think it would be best if we retire to the lounge again."

Cloud nodded slightly and wrapped his arm around Reno's waist, leading the redhead away. Sephiroth had to suppress a flinch as the blond made willing contact with the Turk, but made no move to break up the touch. The silver haired male followed after the couple calmly, nodding to the DJ to start the music back up. Back in the lounge, Sephiroth was intensely pleased that Cloud once again chose to sit next to him. He was not so pleased that Reno decided to sit on Cloud, spreading himself over the blonde's lap and drinking directly from his vodka bottle. Cloud too was drinking rather heavily, a dark cast to his eyes.

"Are you okay Chocobo?" Zack asked finally.

Cloud looked up, seemingly startled, then confused, then annoyed. "I'm not a Chocobo," he muttered.

"Fine Spiky," the brunet smiled softly, "You okay?"

"I'm okay," the blond said softly as he started to stir his drink, "Fine really."

Reno shot Zack a look that clearly said to drop it. "So Zack, you going to take care of my little Chocobo-ow! No hitting!" the redhead glared at the blond.

"Not a Chocobo," Cloud said again.

"Then stop being so cute," Reno grinned.

The blond stared at him for a moment before blushing furiously and looking down at his lap. "Aw," Zack cooed and Cloud turned a deeper shade of red. Sephiroth took a moment to appreciate the flush that had crossed the small male's cheeks. He wondered if it would look the same way when he was in a fit of passion, writhing under him. He was forced out of that train of thought when Cloud giggled unexpectedly before seeming startled that the noise had burst forth.

"You're so cute drunk," Reno cooed and nuzzled the blonde's neck.

Cloud scowled slightly, looking so young and adorable that Sephiroth couldn't resist himself. He was supposed to be a friend now anyway, why not tease just a bit? "You really are," the General smirked as he pinched a pouting cheek.

The blond pushed his arm away as the group around him chuckled slightly. "Oh shut up Bunny," the SOLDIER smirked.

"You did not just call him that," Reno looked a little panicked.

"Oh I soooo did," Cloud slurred slightly, "He's not doing anything about it."

The group looked over at the stunned Sephiroth. "He's drunk," the silver haired man said softly, "I'll allow it."

The tension the General hadn't realized was there eased and Zack drew Cloud's attention away with another Chocobo comment. This resulted in the blond drunkenly pushing Reno from his lap to tackle his friend, missing in his aim and landing face down in Zack's crouch. The brunet burst out laughing as Cloud flung himself back, sputtering wildly and beet red. Sephiroth smiled slightly at the pair.

"Turks," Tseng's voice suddenly called out and all the Turks looked up immediately, "We need to move out, orders just came in."

The group moved instantly, except for Reno who looked over at Zack. "Hey man," the redhead said, "Will you make sure Cloud makes it home okay? He's a little out of it."

"You have really pretty hair," the blond suddenly blurted out, his sapphire gaze fixed on Sephiroth.

"See?" the Turk sighed.

"I'll make sure he gets home fine," Zack waved Reno off, "Get going before Tseng kill you."

The remaining SOLDIERs watched the Turks vacate the lounge and sat in silence for a moment. "Well if Tseng isn't going to be here I'm out," Genesis said airily and wandered out as well.

"So it's just us then?" Zack looked at Cloud who was swaying slightly in his seat, "You feeling okay Spiky?"

Cloud giggled softly and nodded. Sephiroth smiled down at the blond, desperately wanting to run his hand through those golden spikes. He caught the look that Zack sent him and shrugged in resignation, which was apparently enough for the brunet. The General nearly swallowed his tongue when Cloud leaned back against him, yawning slightly.

"I think it's time to get you home," Sephiroth said softly.

"Aw," Cloud whined.

"Seph's right Blondie," Zack said.

"Fine," the blond sighed as he pushed himself to his feet and swayed a little on his feet.

Zack smirked slightly and was about to reach for his friend when his PHS went off. "Just a moment," he said as he turned away to answer it. "This is Zack."

"Um…Zack?" a female voice said softly.

"Aeris? Is everything okay?" the brunet frowned with concern.

"Everything's wonderful," Aeris responded, "It's just…I've been thinking…about us. And…oh this is so hard to say."

"Are you breaking up with me?" the SOLDIER knew he sounded like a child as he asked but he couldn't help it.

"No! No Zack, I'm not breaking up with you…I'm…I'm trying to say that I want to go the next step and…oh hell, will you come over tonight?"

"…"

"Zack?"

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Zack yelled into his phone before snapping it shut. Looking up at his friends he stopped. Cloud was leaning against Sephiroth for support, his face covered with a blush from the alcohol. The General seemed immensely pleased that the blond had chosen to use him as a wall, but was keeping his hands to himself. "Um..Seph?"

"Yes Zack?" the silver haired man looked up to meet his eyes.

"Would you mind taking Cloud home? I need to go see Aeris."

"Oh course," Sephiroth brightened slightly, but upon seeing the look he was being given wilted, "I'll just drop him off, don't look at me like that."

"Okay…good…I've got to go…now," the brunet sprinted out of the club so fast Cloud swore he never saw him move.

X_x_X_x

Cloud couldn't stop giggling, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't. Sephiroth didn't seem to mind, but it still made him feel stupid. He was also using the poor General as a leaning post, unable to keep completely upright at the moment no matter how hard he tried. He just hoped Sephiroth didn't care.

Sephiroth had never been happier. He had his blond under his arm, leaning into the embrace. Sure, Cloud was drunk and for some reason wildly amused by everything, but he was there and the General was able to touch him. It didn't really settle well that he would have to simply drop Cloud off though, but he wasn't going to do anything that would get him in trouble, not while Cloud was so obviously drunk. No, he was just going to drop Cloud off, go home, and work on his plan to completely win the blond over before the idiot came back.

All too soon they made it to Cloud's apartment, standing outside the door as the blond searched for his keys. After a moment he stopped cold. "Oh fuck," he muttered, "Reno's got the keys. Zack's got a spare, but he's at Aeris'. Crap. Oh well, looks like I'm sleeping in the hall."

"Why would you sleep in the hall?" Sephiroth looked down at the blond as he tried to work out that logic.

"I have nowhere else to go," Cloud shrugged as he plopped down on the ground.

Sighing heavily, the silver haired SOLDIER pulled the blond to his feet. "Come on, you can stay at my place for the night, it's better than a hallway."

"Oh…if it's okay," Cloud blushed so cutely that Sephiroth had to strangle the urge to kiss the blond.

"Of course it's okay," the silver haired male sent the blond his most charming smile and was pleased when his blush deepened.

Silently Sephiroth lead the blond to his own apartment, suppressing the urge to shout for joy the entire time. This was perfect. He was going to be able to show Cloud exactly what he could have. He'd need to make sure the blond saw him in all his glory, accidentally of course. He would be able to show Cloud exactly what he would get if he chose him over that Turk. Sephiroth would make him a breakfast worthy of a king in the morning, make him never want to leave, and make sure he was so wrapped up in his charm that the blond would never even think of Reno again.

Showing Cloud into his apartment, Sephiroth smiled at the awed look that crossed the blonde's face. He did have a nice place. A soft smile crossed the smaller male's face and he turned to look up at the General innocently. "Where will I be sleeping?"

The silver haired man didn't know why, but he was stopped dead when the words left the blonde's lips. All he could see was those lips, that innocent glint in those sapphire eyes, that creamy white skin. He felt himself move, felt his head dip down, and felt his lips press against Cloud's.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: That changed so many times while I was writing it it's not funny. I kept thinking, well I like this, adding it, then having to remind myself about where I needed to get. And the editing. –flomps onto bed-_

_Mims: …ignore kelle, she's just frustrated and exhausted._

_Me: I did so much of this sick. You know what, not important. I'd like to take a moment to say that I've opened commissions over on y!gallery, please follow the homepage link in my profile and see the journal I put up for details. You must be a member of y!gallery in order to view my profile though. Next chapter may be a while as I have…3 sex scenes to get through. One of which will be my first posted hetero lemon. So looking forward to that. –sarcasm- _


	5. Sacral Nirvana

_Me: Okay, so big events happening in this chapter. Really big steps for several characters that is very important to the story moving on. Even before starting it I feel like I'm betraying my own characters though. Like Wolf says, I'm a people pleasing sadist. And comedy is not the main focus of this chapter at all, it may occur, but it is not my intent in the least. At the beginning of each section (I seriously keep spelling it sextion) I'm putting what song I was listening to while writing it._

_Review response to LadyS: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like the chapter. Reno…Reno's going to flip, or possibly kill someone. Only I know for sure! Well…and Kiba. _

_Disclaimer:__ Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, I wish Cloud belonged to me too._

_Warning:__ Oh my god the sex. Serious smut in this chapter. Anal, oral, rimming, and several different positions._

_Songs of this chapter:__ Sweet and Low, Dance with the Devil, Sacral Nirvana._

XxXxXxXxXx (Sweet and Low)

Sephiroth couldn't believe the softness of the lips beneath his own, couldn't believe how amazing they felt pressed so innocently against him. Then Cloud jerked back, sapphire eyes wide and startled. "What?" the blond murmured, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," Sephiroth was shocked to hear his voice sound so calm.

"I'm with Reno," the drunk blond said shakily.

Sephiroth smiled and closed the distance between them once again, his lips once again coming to meet Cloud's. The blond stilled, but didn't jerk away immediately, instead drawing back with confusion written across his face.

"I have a boyfriend," Cloud said softly, his big blue eyes scared.

"He's not here," Sephiroth murmured and cupped the side of Cloud's face gently.

The blond stared up at him for a moment before parting his lips ever so slightly and leaning just a hair into the General's hand. The silver haired male smiled and once again brought their lips together. Cloud didn't move away this time, simply stayed where he was, his eyes wide and utterly confused. Sephiroth gently traced the seam of his lips with his tongue before pushing inside the blonde's mouth to taste him. Cloud's hands came up to rest against his chest, his touch hesitant and uncertain. The silver haired man smiled against those perfectly soft lips as he gently caressed the inside of the blonde's mouth with his tongue. He tasted amazing, everything Sephiroth had ever imagined and so much more. There was a sweetness to him that was almost inhuman; it was intoxicating, filling the General's senses like nothing ever had.

Sephiroth slowly slipped his hand from where it had cupped Cloud's cheek and twined his fingers in the utterly soft blond spikes of his hair. Emerald eyes watched as sapphire drifted shut, the blond giving himself over to the kiss, finally relaxing into it. Sephiroth allowed his own eyes to close, allowed himself to get completely lost in the exhilarating taste and scent and feel that was Cloud. Then he was pushed back, stumbling away from the smaller male in shock. Sapphire eyes gazed up at him in utter confusion; fear laced through them in a way Sephiroth did not like to see.

"But Reno," the blond murmured.

"What about him?" the General said softly, as calmly as he could.

Cloud's face broke, twitching in confused directions as his groggy mind tried to think of something to say. But Sephiroth couldn't give him that moment, couldn't let him come up with some reason to back out of what he had obviously been enjoying. Without a moment's hesitation, the silver haired male leaned forward and brought their lips together again. There was no resistance this time as the small blond wound his arms around Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth pressed his body against the blonde's, hungrily devouring his mouth. Cloud had his fingers entwined in his silver mane, gently tugging him closer as he was guided blindly down the hallway. Gaia Sephiroth had wanted this, wanted the feel of this lithe body, the taste of this angel, the heat of this moment. Cloud gasped, breaking the kiss as his back hit the door behind him and the General immediately shifted him mouth to attack the blonde's neck. Salty perfection met his senses as he lapped at the skin with his tongue, still sweaty from dancing at the club. A soft groan emitted from Cloud as Sephiroth nipped at the flesh beneath his lips.

Sapphire eyes flew open and a sharp yelp of surprise burst from the blond as the General bit down on his neck, a heat pooling in his stomach and his grip on Sephiroth's hair tightening. The silver haired male growled at the response, lapping at the forming bruise, making it more vivid and noticeable. He'd marked his property, he'd marked Cloud. Gaia what had made him do that?! He had always maintained that Cloud should remain unmarked and flawless, always thought that when that bastard redhead had been touching him. But it didn't change the fact that he had done it, that he had marked the blond. But Cloud was his! He was claiming what was his, he would let the world know that he had. It would work out, it would only be once, just to show everyone.

"Sephiroth," Cloud whimpered and the General realized that he had begun to nip at the mark again, that it must have been uncomfortable.

That was unacceptable; the blond angel should never feel discomfort. Moving his lips away from the now angry looking mark, Sephiroth recaptured Cloud's lips, gently teasing the smaller male's tongue out into his own mouth. Once he felt Cloud was adequately distracted, the General opened the door they had been resting against, almost causing them to topple backwards. Sephiroth managed to catch them, pulling Cloud closer in the process, a thrill shooting through him when he felt the evidence of the blonde's arousal pressing against his thigh.

Maneuvering the blond backwards, Sephiroth slowly edged towards his bed, one hand slipping under Cloud's shirt. The General was rewarded with a slight groan from the blond and the hands in his hair tightening slightly. The silver haired male allowed his fingers to roam over defined muscles, gently taking in each dip and curve of Cloud's body. Long fingers brushed against the blonde's pert nipples and Cloud gasped, tilting his head back slightly. Grinning broadly, Sephiroth began to trail soft kisses along the smaller male's arching neck as he flicked his fingers over the sensitive buds. The General smirked against the skin beneath his lips when he heard the blond begin to pant.

Emerald eyes flicked to the bed for a moment and Sephiroth gently began to ease Cloud's shirt over his head. The blond seemed to catch on quickly, moving back and ripping the material off in one fluid movement. Sephiroth took a few seconds to admire the form in front of him, his eyes roaming over the smooth contours of Cloud's body. A delicious blush spread over the blonde's pale cheeks at his scrutiny and the General couldn't help himself. Leaning forward he reclaimed the smaller SOLDIER's petal soft lips as he lowered him gently onto the bed. Once the blond was laid out before him Sephiroth moved back to take in the sight. Cloud looked absolutely stunning, pale skin and blond hair standing out against the black sheets beneath him. His sapphire eyes were slightly hooded as his chest rose and fell with quick pants. Sephiroth found his eyes straying back to the mark on the blonde's neck.

"Mine," the silver haired male whispered so softly not even Cloud's SOLDIER enhancements allowed him to hear.

Smiling gently, the General lowered himself over Cloud once again bringing their lips together. There was something truly amazing about kissing the blond, something so soft yet hungry at the same time. Sephiroth couldn't get enough of it. Gently he trailed his hands along the blonde's torso, getting Cloud used to his touch so he wouldn't startle when he made his final move. As his fingers dipped into Cloud's navel the blond broke the kiss with a gasp, throwing his head back with his eyes closed tight. Grinning broadly, Sephiroth leaned back to watch the smaller male's expressions as he moved his hands over that perfect skin.

Cloud moaned softly as Sephiroth traced the ridge of muscle just above his jeans with feather light touches. The blond fisted the sheets beneath him, biting on his lip in a vain attempt to stop the sounds that bubbled out of his throat. That wouldn't do, Sephiroth wanted to hear ever noise that Cloud had to offer. Bringing one hand up to his face, the silver haired male gently traced the blonde's lips with a finger. Instinctively Cloud took it into his mouth, gently suckling on it. Sephiroth inhaled sharply, feeling his groin tighten even further. He needed to move things along or he wasn't going to last.

As gently as he could, Sephiroth popped the top button of Cloud's jeans. Sapphire eyes opened, hazed but still focused. "Sephiroth," the blond said softly, "I don't know about this….Reno…"

"Hush," the General said just as softly, making sure to keep his voice kind, "Reno's not here. It feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes but-"

"Then why stop?" Sephiroth reasoned.

The blond seemed to be scrambling for a reason within his own mind, but the silver haired male wasn't going to give him the chance to find it. Leaning back down, Sephiroth brought their lips together in a demanding kiss, pushing his tongue into Cloud's compliant mouth. The blond brought his hands up to cup Sephiroth's face lightly and the General took it as a sign to continue. Gently pulling down the zipper on Cloud's jeans, the silver haired male was met with no resistance.

"Lift your hips," Sephiroth murmured against Cloud's lips.

The blond complied and the General was immensely pleased to find that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. With the smaller male laid out completely nude beneath him, Sephiroth distantly remembered what Genesis had said about giving Cloud a show. Pulling himself off of the small blond, Sephiroth let one hand trail over Cloud's form before standing completely. Slowly he began to drop his coat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked with a frown.

"…um," Sephiroth looked down in confusion, "Undressing."

"No no," the blond shook his head slightly, "You're going really slow. Why are you doing that?"

"You know what?" the silver haired man smirked, "I have no idea."

Without any further elaboration, Sephiroth shed his clothes, quickly climbing on top of the blond once again. Hungrily kissing Cloud's swollen lips, Sephiroth reached blindly for his bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle. Setting the bottle within reach, the silver haired male gently spread Cloud's thighs and settled between them. Breaking the kiss so he could breathe, the General admired the blond beneath him once again. Cloud's muscles were defined without bulging; the ripples just under the skin enticing Sephiroth to lean down and gently follow the lines with his tongue. Cloud cried out slightly, his body arching up to meet Sephiroth's exploring mouth. Grinning slightly, the silver haired male moved lower, lavishing the blonde's abdomen with open mouthed kisses.

Cloud writhed under Sephiroth, his hands tangled in long silver locks. Whenever the General would find a particularly sensitive spot he would tug slightly. The silver haired male made a note of every spot that got such a reaction, filing them away in his memory for future use. Running long fingers along Cloud's sides, Sephiroth gently pinned the blonde's hips to keep him from twisting away as he moved lower. Gently he laved at Cloud's abs with his tongue, tracing the muscles with the wet appendage before lightly nipping the flesh. The smaller male cried out as Sephiroth's teeth grazed against him, his back arching to press his stomach against the older male's mouth.

Grinning broadly, Sephiroth moved further down, slowly making his way to his prize. Slipping his tongue into the blonde's navel, the General was met with a loud groan and the hands in his hair tugging slightly. Ignoring Cloud's demand for him to move up, Sephiroth dipped his head lower, emerald eyes taking in the length in front of him. He took a moment to appreciate how even this part of Cloud was beautiful before a wicked grin crossed his face. Leaning forward, the silver haired man ran his tongue along the vein from base to tip. Cloud yelled, his body curling up around Sephiroth's head reflexively. Taking one of his hands off Cloud's hip, the General pushed against the blonde's chest, gently urging him to lie back down on the bed.

The smaller male fell back, whimpering slightly, but did not relinquish his hold on Sephiroth's hair. Nodding his approval, the silver haired male took the head of Cloud's erection into his mouth, lightly sucking. The blond groaned loudly, encouraging Sephiroth to continue. Slowly the General took more and more of Cloud's shaft into his mouth, firmly pressing his tongue against the underside. The blond began to moan, his voice becoming louder the farther into Sephiroth's mouth he went. Sliding the hand that had been resting on Cloud's chest back down, the silver haired male cupped the blonde's hip, rubbing his thumb over the velvety skin as he continued to take Cloud into his mouth.

The blond was panting loudly, sapphire eyes screwed shut as Sephiroth slowly took him in. The General felt the tip of Cloud's erection bump against the back of his throat and willed his muscles to relax, accepting the length even further into his mouth. The blond cried out loudly as Sephiroth deep throated him, his eyes opening wide and hands flying off the General's hair to desperately grasp at the sheets. Humming his approval, Sephiroth firmly tongued the underside of Cloud's erection as he drew his head back up.

"Se-Sephiroth!" the blond yelled desperately, writhing beneath the silver haired male.

Smirking around the erection in his mouth, Sephiroth flicked his tongue over the slit, relishing at the cry it elicited. Bobbing his head back down, the General moved one of his hands off Cloud's hip, gently cupping his balls and rolling them between his fingers. The blonde's cries became louder, more desperate as the silver head bobbed along his length. Sephiroth could feel Cloud's body tense beneath him and immediately pulled back. The blond groaned loudly, sapphire eyes snapping down, silently demanding an explanation.

The General smirked slightly and lowered his head again, receiving a soft sigh in response. Instead of taking Cloud's erection back into his mouth, Sephiroth ran his tongue down the length before lifting the blonde's legs up, carefully placing them over his shoulders. The silver haired man's tongue darted out again and Cloud squeaked loudly as it brushed against his entrance. Grinning broadly, Sephiroth swiped his tongue against the small puckered hole again. The blond began to squirm, hands fisting the sheets so hard they began to pull off the mattress. Firmly pressing his tongue against Cloud's entrance, Sephiroth breeched the tight ring of muscle. The smaller male began to whimper slightly and the General grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly spreading the slick gel over his fingers. Cloud's eyes rolled back in his head when a single digit joined the flexible tongue within his body, immediately seeking out and finding the small knot of nerves that made him lose his mind.

"Ngh," the blond groaned, arching off the bed slightly, "Sephiroth!"

The silver haired male grinned slightly at the way Cloud cried his name. It was so perfectly desperate, so pleasure ridden, that Sephiroth had to fight the urge to simply mount the blond at that moment. He wasn't about to ruin the moment though. He had waited and dreamed of this event for too long to simply allow it to be over. He was going to make Cloud scream his name before he was done.

At another desperate groan, Sephiroth added a second finger to the blonde's passage, gently widening it as he pressed the pads of his fingers against Cloud's prostate and firmly tongued him. The blonde's breath was coming in short pants, interspersed with groans and cries of pleasure. Cloud's voice was becoming louder with each passing moment and Sephiroth took it as a sign to introduce a third finger, firmly pressing on the smaller male's prostate as he did so.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud screamed, back arching clear off the bed as he came, eyes rolling completely into the back of his head.

Sephiroth sat up, looking down at the panting blond, rather pleased with his shattered state. Leaning down over Cloud, the General licked the blonde's semen off h is stomach, emerald eyes trained on sapphire as he did so. Cloud groaned slightly as the silver haired male's tongue darted across his abs, his expression somewhere between aroused and tickled. After he was finished cleaning the smaller male, Sephiroth leaned forward, claiming Cloud's lips and allowing him to taste himself. The blond groaned again, once again brining his hands up to grip Sephiroth's silver locks.

Keeping their lips connected, the silver haired male reached for the lube. Deftly uncapping the small bottle, the General spread the gel over his own erection as he settled his pelvis between Cloud's parted legs. Reaching between their bodies, Sephiroth loosely gripped the blonde's limp member, gently stroking it in an attempt to coax it back to life. Cloud groaned loudly into the kiss, pumping his hips up to meet the older male's motions. Feeling the length in his hand stir, Sephiroth pressed himself against the blond so that his own erection rubbed against Cloud's growing one. With a gasp, Cloud's head fell back, his eyes screwed shut against the new sensation.

Gently grasping both their lengths together, Sephiroth stroked them both together as his lips moved to the blonde's exposed throat. Lightly licking the mark he had left earlier, the General slicked his finger over the head of Cloud's erection, enjoying the way he shuddered and his length twitched against his own. Feeling that the blond was hard enough, Sephiroth released him and shifted down a bit. Blindly aligning himself with the smaller male's entrance, the General nipped at Cloud's neck to distract him before slowly pushing in. Moving in slow, gentle thrusts, Sephiroth gradually embedded himself within the other. Once he had pushed in to the hilt, the General sat back, carefully watching Cloud's face. There was some discomfort there, but also a delectable flush that colored his cheeks. Sapphire eyes opened slowly, staring up at the silver haired man trustingly, completely open and disarmed.

"Sephiroth," Cloud breathed, gently running his hands down the General's shoulders and across his chest to come to rest on Sephiroth's hips.

Leaning forward to claim the blonde's lips, Sephiroth gently pulled out before slowly sliding back into the tight heat that was Cloud. The smaller male groaned; shifting slightly to hook his legs around the silver haired male and lock his ankles together at the small of Sephiroth's back. Brushing his lips against Cloud's pulse, the silver haired man drew back again before thrusting in with a little more force. The blond moaned, but it wasn't quite the effect that Sephiroth wanted. Drawing himself out of the heavenly tight heat that was Cloud's body, the General thrust back in at a different angle, carefully observing the smaller male's reactions. A few more thrusts, each at a different angle failed to get the response Sephiroth wanted. Finally a soft cry burst from Cloud's lips, his head tilting further back and his neck arching.

Humming his approval, Sephiroth thrust in at the same angle with more force. Cloud yelled louder, his fingers digging into the General's waist as his grip tightened. Keeping the same angle, the silver haired male leaned up to take the blonde's ear in his mouth, gently tugging on the silver earring and earning a soft gasp in response. Cloud's hands moved up from Sephiroth's waist, one coming to rest on the older male's back while the other firmly gripped the nape of his neck. The blond tugged lightly on Sephiroth's neck, bringing his head around so their lips could meet. The General thrust his tongue into Cloud's mouth, mimicking the motions of his hips and earning a loud moan.

Cloud's nails began to dig into Sephiroth's back as the General increased his pace slightly, small red grooves appearing in perfectly pale skin as a result. The small pain the blond was causing him only seemed to ignite something within the silver haired male. Growling possessively, Sephiroth hooked an arm under Cloud's waist and deftly rolled them both over, careful to stay imbedded in the blonde's body. The smaller male gasped slightly when he found himself straddling the General, the new position pushing the length within him deeper into his body. Sephiroth groaned at the intensity of the sensation and took a few steadying breaths before sitting up slightly and moving so his back rested against the headboard.

Taking Cloud's hips in his hands, the General slowly raised him up before bringing him back down. Catching on, the blond began to ride the silver haired male at a slow pace. Angling his hips differently, Cloud cried out as his prostate was hit, his hands moving to grasp Sephiroth's shoulders as he threw his head back. Thrusting his hips up to meet Cloud's movements, the General relished the sounds that passed the blonde's lips. Thanks to that damn Turk's influences and apparent disregard for public decency, Sephiroth knew that Reno was the loud one in bed, Cloud only made noise when he climaxed. The fact that he was drawing out increasingly louder and more desperate cries from the blond was not something that escaped him.

Increasing the force of his thrusts and guiding Cloud down onto his length with a slightly quicker pace, Sephiroth leaned forward to run his lips over the blonde's jaw line. The smaller male brought his head down; staring at the General with lust hazed sapphire eyes. The silver haired man groaned at the look in those perfect eyes and leaned forward to claim Cloud's lips once again. The blond immediately opened up to him, eyes sliding shut and one hand moving up to grasp silver strands. Taking one hand off Cloud's hip, Sephiroth grasped the blonde's straining erection. The smaller male cried out, but the General refused to relinquish his lips. Drinking in the increasingly desperate sounds pouring from Cloud, Sephiroth began to thrust into his companion with more force, increasing his pace as the blond rode him faster.

Cloud's head snapped back as his body arched in orgasm, a scream of something that sounded similar to Sephiroth's name bursting from his lips. The General groaned as the blond constricted around him, taking a few breaths to steady himself as Cloud's inner walls spasmed.

Releasing the smaller male's spurting cock, Sephiroth grasped his hips firmly and lifted him up and down once again. Cloud groaned, falling forward to collapse against the silver haired man's chest and allowed himself to be moved along Sephiroth's length. Murmuring his approval, the General kissed along the blonde's neck as he moved him. He kept his thrusts gently but firm, making sure to maintain the angle that caused Cloud to jerk slightly with each movement, constantly stimulating his prostate until he was once again firm.

"Sephiroth," Cloud breathed, turning his head to kiss along the silver haired male's collar bone.

The General groaned at the tone of the blonde's voice, taking a few more fortifying breaths before gently lifting Cloud off his length. Lust filled sapphire eyes looked at him questioningly before Sephiroth moved the blond so he rested on the bed once again. Carefully positioning himself over the smaller male, the General caught Cloud's gaze with his own before slamming into him. The blond screamed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Grinning broadly, Sephiroth pulled out before slamming back in at the same angle, this time earning a scream, an arched back, and nails desperately clawing at his back for purchase.

Lifting Cloud's legs to rest over his shoulders, the silver haired male continued to thrust forcefully into the blond. The smaller male wailed as he was pounded into, his cries of increasing pleasure echoing through the room. Sephiroth grunted slightly as Cloud's nails raked over his back, the small pain only encouraging him to increase the force of his thrusts. The blonde's wails became more desperate, his back arching almost clear off the bed. Reaching between their bodies once again, Sephiroth fisted Cloud's leaking erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The blond screamed, his body writhing at the sensation and the General groaned, the sight of Cloud's face alone almost pushing him over the edge. Then the smaller male screamed, a loud guttural sound that echoed loudly in the room, and spilled himself once again.

"Cloud!" the silver haired male yelled as he brought their hips together sharply, finally allowing himself to slip over the edge as the blonde's spasming passage milked his length.

Sephiroth groaned as his orgasm seemed to go on forever, his hot seed pulsing out of him in waves. It felt like his entire body was on fire with the sensation of it, the feeling of being embedded within the perfection that was Cloud nearly driving him mad. Then suddenly it was over and it felt like his very soul had been ripped out of him, poured into the blond beneath him. Falling down, Sephiroth barely managed to make sure he fell to the side so he wouldn't crush his smaller companion. Cloud winced slightly as the General withdrew from him, but overall his expression was one of complete contentment.

The pair lay their panting for a few minutes before Sephiroth managed to collect himself. Shifting slightly, the silver haired male drew Cloud against his body, gently spooning the exhausted blond. Humming slightly, Cloud pushed himself back against Sephiroth as he allowed himself to relax into sleep. The General stayed awake, watching the angel next to him slumber. He couldn't resist the urge to reach up and stroke golden spikes away, letting him see more of Cloud's face. Marveling slightly at how the blond could seem perfectly innocent even after what they had just done, Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed the mark on Cloud's neck before lying back down. He didn't try to suppress the smug satisfaction that bubbled up within him. He knew Reno had never managed to do that to Cloud, had never managed to make him cry out so strongly or feel that way. In the morning the Turk would simply be a thing of Cloud's past and Sephiroth would be his future, the General simply knew it.

Inhaling Cloud's scent, the silver haired male allowed his body to finally relax into sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: This was actually originally supposed to be 3 sex scenes, but Sephiroth is just so…insatiable that his and Cloud's scene just took too damn long. I swear I went through everything I could think of for the image of him that I wanted to portray. It was kind of inspired by Xenobia's story 'How Cloud got his ears pierced' over on y!gallery. It wouldn't really do to suddenly throw bondage of some other kink in after all, not for this scene. So this is probably the last update of Stolen for this year. I have a lot of stuff I need to do over my winter break, including 5 or 6 gifts for people I need to finish before Christmas. So busy, busy. Plus over break I was going to work on my original story that I want to get published, and that takes priority. Trying to get into the romance industry and all. So please comment, I love them._


	6. It won't be long now

_Me: Okay, here's the rest of what was supposed to be the last chapter. Now because it was supposed to be last chapter there is, unfortunately, no Cloud and Sephiroth interaction here. This all takes place __WHILE__ Seph is fucking Cloud into a pile of exhausted mush. So you'll have to wait until the next chapter for the reaction/Cloud waking up in bed with Seph. Sorry. That being said I am extremely nervous about this chapter. It's my first hetero sex scene that I'm ever putting up._

_Cautai: Oh my god I get Sephiroth's nickname!_

_Me: Took you long enough. He's called Bunny for many reasons you dingbat. There's actually a side story about that that I'm going to do that was inspired by tonberryknight's picture. Go check her out on deviant art, she's wonderful and the picture Bunnyroth is one of my absolute favorites._

_Disclaimer:__ Think up your own damn witty disclaimer. I don't own anything but the concept._

_Warning:__ Hetero! First time for everything huh? One major sex scene and one serious make out session/getting to third base and making a mess of the elevator for a new couple. Guess who, I dare ya. Also…long ass chapter. It's like all smut though, so shut up._

_Music:__ Kylie Minogue "In My Arms", "Breathe", "In Your Eyes". What? I like Kylie Minogue, plus like all her music is about sex on some level._

XxXxXxXxXx

"I'm here!" Zack yelled as he banged on the door in front of him, panting heavily from running to the house from the nightclub. He had used all his SOLDIER stamina and speed to make it to Aeris' house before she would have the opportunity to reconsider.

The door creaked open and apple green eyes stared at him for a moment before glancing at the curious faces in neighboring house's windows. "Get in here," Aeris muttered and moved back to allow the raven haired male entry.

Grinning broadly, Zack rushed past her into the entrance hall of her small home. "Your mom's not here is she?" he asked, "Cuz I don't know if I can keep quiet, cuz I really love you and have been waiting for this forever, and I don't know about you but I'm tota-"

Aeris held her hand over the SOLDIER's mouth to stop his run on sentence of an explanation. "My mom isn't here," she laughed, the sound like wind chimes sending shivers through Zack's spine, "She had to go see my aunt and is spending the night. It's just you and me."

The small brown haired girl giggled slightly when she saw Zack's pupils dilate at the news before she squeaked adorably as she was thrown over the SOLDIER's shoulder. Aeris squirmed a little as she was carried down the hall to her bedroom, making Zack tighten his hold slightly while rubbing his face in her hair. The small brunette woman giggled at the action, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Puppy' under her breath. Zack's stride faltered ever so slightly at the word, but he covered it up by jostling Aeris to get a better hold.

Pushing Aeris' bedroom door open with his foot, the SOLDIER didn't even hesitate in making his way to her bed, dropping her unceremoniously on it. The small brunette bounced slightly on the pink comforter, giggling as she gazed at Zack with apple green eyes. The raven haired man grinned widely before clambering onto the bed with her, gently pushing Aeris onto her back as his lips claimed hers. Running a hand across porcelain skin, Zack licked at the brunette's lips, silently asking for entrance. Aeris responded immediately, opening her mouth and meeting the SOLDIER's tongue with her own. As her head hit the pillows beneath her, Aeris reached up to run her hands through thick black spikes, marveling slightly at how soft they were.

Keeping one of his hands on Aeris' cheek, Zack ran his free hand down the small brunette's side to brush along the edge of her tank top. The small woman giggled slightly and moved with the hand that rested just above her hip, silently inviting it to delve into the fabric of her clothing. Smiling against Aeris' lips Zack edged his fingers under the hem of the garment, brushing them gently against the baby soft skin that he found there. The brunette giggled anew, wiggling slightly and breaking the kiss in the process.

"Ticklish?" Zack teased as he moved his fingers across Aeris' stomach.

"Zaaaack!" the small brunette giggled as she tried to squirm away.

Grinning wolfishly, the SOLDIER brought his other hand to join the one under Aeris' shirt, his fingers working her flesh and making her shriek. The small woman tried to bat Zack's fingers away, but the raven haired male simply grinned wider and settled comfortably over her, effectively trapping her beneath him.

"Not faaaaaaiiiiiiiirr!"Aeris shrieked, helpless to fend off the mako enhanced male.

"But I am fair," Zack laughed, "It's my name!"

The small woman twisted underneath the raven haired male, finally managing to grab hold of his hands and cease the insistent tickling. "And here I thought you had come to have some fun," Aeris sniffed, "But instead you just torture me. You Shinra types are all the same, abusing those less fortunate."

Zack adopted his best kicked puppy pout, nuzzling into Aeris' neck and placing an apologetic kiss on the skin he found. "But it was fun," he said childishly, earning himself a swat on the back of the head.

Not wanting to test Aeris' nerves and get himself thrown out, Zack tilted his head to lay a kiss on the spot behind the brunette's ear that she loved. A soft humming noise met his efforts and he smiled broadly as he concentrated on that spot. The smaller brunette's hands gently ran up Zack's arms, just barely skimming over the skin. The SOLDIER shivered slightly, the hair on his arms standing up in response to the light caresses. Tilting his head, the raven haired male took Aeris' earlobe into his mouth, tugging on it gently and eliciting a gasp from the small woman.

The flower girl's hands flew to the bottom of Zack's shirt, gently tugging at the SOLDIER issued turtleneck. Getting the picture, the raven haired male sat up and quickly pulled the garment over his head and tossed it to the side. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath Aeris released upon seeing his chiseled abs. With another wolf like grin passed over Zack's face and he flexed accordingly, earning a breathy giggle for his trouble. With the same smile on his lips, the SOLDIER ran his hands along Aeris' sides until he came to the hem of her shirt. Catching her gaze for silent permission, the brunet slowly drew the white tank top up, pushing it over her abdomen and arms. Finally getting the article of clothing off his girlfriend, Zack tossed it casually to the side and looked down at her.

The small brunette woman lied back on the bed, her chocolate hair partially coming out of its braid to splay around her head. Pale skin that only saw the rays of the sun when she tended her small garden glowed softly in the artificial light, her white bra standing out starkly. Zack let his gaze wander over her small form before it settled on her hair. With a slight frown he leaned forward and gripped the end of Aeris' braid, gently tugging the tie out and letting it unravel. Apple eyes stared at him as he ran his fingers through the newly released strands, a soft smile touching his lips as he felt the silky tendrils move across his skin.

Turning his attention back to matters at hand, Zack captured Aeris' lips once again. Slowly easing his tongue into her mouth, the SOLDIER let his hands move down her shoulders to come to rest at the sides of her bra. Silently urging the small brunette to sit up, Zack slipped his hands behind her back and felt around for the clasp. After a moment of searching he let loose a growl of frustration and broke the kiss, peering over her shoulders in an attempt to find it. A soft giggle met his increasing frustration and Aeris quickly moved her own hands behind her body, unhooking the clasp in a matter of seconds.

"Oh sure," Zack sighed, "You get it right away while I fumble around like a virgin."

"Well if you would wear one of these things then maybe you'd be able to get it unhooked," Aeris giggled.

"I told you before," the SOLDIER said as he laid a kiss along her neck, "I'm not putting on a dress for you."

"Party pooper," the small brunette sighed.

Rolling his violet eyes, Zack leaned back slightly so he could pull Aeris' bra away completely. Grinning broadly at her, the raven haired male's eyes flicked down to take in her small breasts. Gently cupping one of the small globes in his large hand, Zack in to claim Aeris' lips once again. Swallowing the small moan that the brunette emitted, the SOLDIER ran his tongue along her lips before slipping it into the warmth of her mouth. As their tongues rolled together, Zack allowed his hand to gently kneed the flesh in his palm as his free hand skimmed over the flower girl's back, his fingers ghosting along her spine and forcing a shiver out of the slim body beneath him.

Aeris allowed her fingers to skim over the raven haired male's body, gently following the contours of his heavily defined chest and abs. Dipping a finger into Zack's belly button, the brunette received a very undignified squeak of laughter. Grinning into the kiss she veered away from the area, opting instead to run her hands along strong sides before gliding them down the raven haired male's back. Coming to rest at the hem of Zack's heavy SOLDIER cargo pants, Aeris cautiously ran her fingertips along the line the barrier created. Licking Aeris' lips slightly as he drew away, Zack smiled down at her. Sitting back completely, the SOLDIER quickly unzipped his pants and with little finesse pulled them off. Aeris' eyes were inevitably drawn to the tent in Zack's deep blue boxers.

Licking her lips nervously, the flower girl looked up to meet the raven haired male's violet eyes. "Did you bring the condom?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course baby," Zack said happily, "Safety first and all."

Reaching into his pant pocket, the SOLDIER drew out a small red packet. As the raven haired male turned back to meet Aeris' eyes, he found that she was busying herself with disposing of her long skirt and tossing it to the side, leaving her in only a skimpy pair of lacy pink underwear. Swallowing convulsively, Zack set the condom packet on the bed and leaned down to claim the small brunette's lips once again. Humming softly as she let him back into her mouth, the SOLDIER couldn't suppress a groan as one of her hands came to rest against his arousal. Rubbing himself against her soft hand, Zack shivered a bit and nipped at her lips in appreciation.

Aeris giggled slightly at the action and began to move in concert to the raven haired male. The flower girl yelped in surprise when Zack suddenly broke the kiss with a curse and ripped his own underwear off as well as hers. Staring at her partner with wide green eyes, Aeris barely had time to register the quick wink before Zack's head vanished from her line of sight. It didn't take her long to realize where it had gone when she felt her legs quickly parted and a wet, hot, appendage swiped over her entrance. Crying out loudly, the brunette tried to wiggle away, but the SOLDIER quickly grabbed her hips and ran his tongue over her again. Biting on her fist, Aeris stayed where she was, a slight quake running through her body every time she felt that wet heat touch her.

Zack watched the flower girl's reaction carefully as he laved at her entrance, mentally cheering to himself at the pretty blush that was spreading across her cheeks and the stifled sounds of pleasure that were escaping around her fist. Gently rubbing his tongue against the now leaking opening, the raven haired male slowly forced his way inside, eliciting a soft scream from Aeris. Quickly glancing up with slight anxiety, Zack could have laughed at what he found. The brunette's eyes had rolled clear into the back of her head which was flung back to dig into the pillows, her graceful throat exposed fully and her fists clenching the sheets tightly. Smirking ever so slightly, Zack turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Aeris was nearly going out of her mind, it just felt so damn good. She wasn't afraid to admit that Zack wouldn't be her first, she did grow up in the Shinra labs and slums after all, but no one had ever done this to her. The sensation that wracked through her body was so intense that she could hardly believe it. Panting out Zack's name over and over, the brunette felt herself quickly plummeting towards the edge, the tight heat in her abdomen burning through her veins with a raging force.

"ZACK!" she screamed when the SOLDIER nipped at her ever so slightly. A moment later a primal scream ripped from her throat as she orgasmed harder than she ever had before.

As Aeris lay in a dazed heap on the bed, Zack sat up, a smug look on his face. Apple green eyes stared at him blearily as he reached for the condom once again. Ripping the packet open, the SOLDIER quickly unrolled it over his length and settled between her legs. Making eye contact, Zack rubbed himself against the flower girl's entrance, silently asking permission to proceed. At the small smile that passed over her lips and the soft hand gently cupping his face, Zack pressed forward. Aeris gasped loudly and the raven haired male halted immediately, only imbedded about halfway into her body.

"No," the brunette whispered, "I'm okay, keep going."

"You sure?" Zack asked uncertainly even as his body complied.

"Mm," Aeris hummed softly, "Yeah, just feels good."

Leaning down to claim her lips once again, the raven haired male smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing in until their hips lay against one another; Zack paused for a moment to catch his breath. The tight heat of Aeris' body seemed almost to be trying to rip the air right out of his lungs, it was so profound. Even as the pleasure crashed through his system Zack couldn't help but feel that it should be more intense than this. Drawing back slightly only to push back in, the SOLDIER thought of the other women he had been with. Yeah, it definitely was supposed to be more intense than this. Breaking the kiss to gaze down at Aeris' face, he was able to see a small spark in the back of her eyes, though really it was better described as a dimming. Whatever it was, it didn't feel like it should be there.

Quickly finding a rhythm and angle that seemed to elicit the most noise from the suddenly very vocal brunette beneath him, the raven haired male stopped thinking, allowing the sensation of the moment to overcome him. Aeris panted and cried out, arching her body to meet Zack's thrusts. Dimly she was aware of the sensation deep within her that was oddly familiar and not at all welcome. Ignoring it in favor of the present, of what she was doing, the flower girl began to cry out Zack's name once again. In response the raven haired male's movements sped up, making her cry out even louder. With a near desperation, the small brunette buried her hands in long black spikes and tugged at them as the all too familiar heat began to boil within her. With an ear splitting cry of her partner's name, Aeris came once again.

Gasping loudly, Zack felt the brunette's body spasm around him. Hearing his name called out to the world, the SOLDIER couldn't take it. With a few abrupt jerks he came, filling the condom with his seed. The pair jerked against one another, drawing out their release for as long as they could. Before he became completely soft, Zack pulled out of Aeris' warm body, carefully grabbing onto the condom to prevent any of its contents from spilling. Rolling off the brunette, the raven haired male pulled the rubber off and tied it so it wouldn't spill before quickly disappearing into the bathroom to dispose of it. Coming back a moment later with a wet wash cloth, the SOLDIER ran it along the inside of Aeris' legs before tossing it to the side and flopping down next to her.

"So…" he said tentatively, "How was it for you?"

"Good," Aeris said quickly, "It was good."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…," the brunette cast her apple green eyes to the side before finally admitting softly, "It was weird."

"I was thinking that too," Zack sighed, "Didn't feel…"

"Intense… right?" Aeris suggested.

"Yeah…"

The pair lay side by side in the bed, their eyes staring at the ceiling without really seeing it. "We really weren't meant to have sex together were we?" Aeris finally asked.

"No," the raven haired male said wearily, "We really weren't. Does this mean we're over?"

"I think so," the flower girl replied softly, "But I still want you in my life."

"Friends?" Zack said, sitting up to look down at her.

"Friends," Aeris said with a smile.

Zack opened his mouth to respond when a soft buzzing sounded from his pants. With a groan he reached down and grabbed them from where they had fallen on the floor. Rummaging through the pockets he finally located his PHS and flipped it open, frowning at the message that blazed across the screen.

"I've got to go," he said, "Reno just texted me to tell me Cloud doesn't have a key to their apartment on him. He's probably passed out drunk in front of his door right now."

Aeris giggled slightly at the image of the petit blond passed out in front of his door. "You should probably hurry then," she said, mirth evident in her voice, "Don't want him to get molested."

"Yeah," Zack laughed slightly as he jumped into his clothes. Heading towards the door he paused, one hand resting on the door frame as he looked back at the brunette who was making her way beneath the bright pink comforter. "We're good…right?"

"We're good," she confirmed, "Now go get Cloud before the Turks on his floor dye his hair or give him a tattoo or something. Lock the door on your way out, okay?"

"Sure," Zack laughed as he made his way out of the small home.

After a quick train ride onto the plate, the SOLDIER strode into the Shinra building confidently. "Zack!" a voice rang out and the raven haired male swung his head around to face the person who had called out to him.

"Hey Angeal!" he said happily, "What's up?"

The older SOLDIER smiled slightly at his student before he caught a whiff of Zack's scent with his enhanced senses. Making sure the smile was fixed on his face, Angeal put his arm around the shorter male's shoulders. "Well I was going to ask you if you had seen Sephiroth, but it seems that you've been busy."

A deep blush raged across the violet eyes man's face and he ducked his head sheepishly. "Yeah…well…not gonna happen again," Zack said awkwardly, "But Seph is probably passed out in his apartment by now. He went with Cloud, the Turks, Genesis, and I to a club earlier. He had a bit to drink, so whatever you need him for I'm sure it can wait until he's sober. I haven't seen him since Aeris called me though."

"You really love that flower girl don't you?" Angeal said as he squeezed his pupil's shoulder slightly.

Zack couldn't help but notice the bitter tone that threatened to overcome the older SOLDIER's voice. "Yeah," he said carefully, "But it didn't work out."

"Oh really?" Angeal tried to lead the smaller male towards the elevator for the SOLDIER apartments, but found himself being steered towards the Turk side instead.

"Yeah," the younger man said with a sigh, "We ended up having sex and man was that a mistake. We had a nice little chat and decided friends is much better. Then I got a text that Cloud doesn't have a key to his apartment on him, so I'm gonna drop mine off since he's probably passed out drunk in front of his door right now. If I don't get there in time the Turks on his floor are gonna mess with him."

"I'll come with you," Angeal said casually as he dropped his arm from Zack's shoulder and waited in front of the elevator, "You'll probably need some help lifting his dead weight."

"Thanks Angeal," the spiky haired male said happily, "I was worried that I was going to have to drag him in and hurt him."

The pair were silent for a moment before Angeal looked over at the slightly bouncing male. He opened his mouth to speak just as the elevator arrived and together they boarded. Once the door had clicked shut, effectively cutting off Zack's escape route, the older male decided to start up a conversation. "So you going to go out and look for a new girl now?"

"Nah," the spiky haired brunet said dismissively, "I think I'm gonna take a break from girls, try out guys for a while."

"I didn't know you liked boys," Angeal said carefully.

"Yeah man," Zack shrugged, "I'm pansexual (1), I don't really care what gender someone is. I'm much more interested in their soul, you know?"

Angeal nodded affirmative and glanced up at the numbers above the door and began to tap his foot slightly. The elevator finally came to a stop and the pair exited. Angeal allowed Zack to lead the way, silently taking in his appearance . As the younger male moved down the hallway the Commander felt a familiar boiling sensation in his veins. Quickly suppressing the mako that was stirring within him, Angeal concentrated on moving forward down the hallway.

"Hey!" Zack said suddenly, breaking his mentor out of his revelry, "Spiky isn't here! Aw man, I wonder who snatched him up. Well if he shows up with pink hair and a naked woman drawn on his face again it's not my fault. I tried right?"

"Right," Angeal said absently.

"You okay?" the smaller male asked uncertainly, lightly scratching the back of his head and unconsciously stretching his torso, "Your eyes are starting to glow."

"I'm fine," the older SOLDIER said quickly, turning to face back down the hallway, "If we can't do anything then we should just leave Cloud to get dyed and colored on."

"Yeah…" Zack said slowly, "I guess." The pair started back towards the elevator, Zack peering at Angeal with uncertain violet eyes. "You sure you're okay?" he pressed, "You seem really…I don't know, distant."

"I'm fine," Angeal said airily, "It's just late."

"Oh now I know something is up," the smaller male said as he grabbed onto his mentor's arm, "You can stay up for five days straight, I've seen you do it before. What's up Angie?" (2)

"It's not important," the Commander said as he attempted to pull his arm away, his mako starting to rise up in his mind. (3)

"Oh come on," Zack groaned as he tightened his hold, "You are acting really strange tonight and I wanna know why. Oh! Did Genesis touch you inappropriately again?"

Angeal shivered violently at that. "No," he snapped, "But thank you for the visual."

"Oops," the younger male grinned sheepishly, "Well if it wasn't that…huh. Let me think…"

Angeal glanced toward the spiky haired SOLDIER and immediately scolded himself as he felt the mako in his system spike considerably. Zack was gazing off ahead of them, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he thought. It was just so adorable, which made everything so much worse.

"I know!" Zack suddenly exclaimed, bouncing slightly with an utterly please expression on his face, "You've got a crush!"

"…"

"Ooh, I got it right!" the spiky haired male released Angeal's arm to bounce ahead of him and walk backwards towards the elevator, "Who is it?!"

"No one!" the older male said harshly as he reached over Zack's head to push the elevator button.

"Oh come oooooooooon," Zack whined as he leaned forward, "I won't tell, you can let me know."

"It's not important," Angeal grunted.

"Pleeeaaassseeee," the smaller male whined as he put on his best pout, thrusting his face right in front of the Commander's.

"God damn Puppy!" Angeal snarled before grabbing hold of Zack's face.

The younger SOLDIER barely had time to gasp in surprise before he found himself pushed harshly against the elevator door, his mentor's mouth covering his own. Violet eyes popped open wide as everything clicked in his mind. Opening his mouth to attempt to get a protest across, but instead gagged as a tongue shoved itself inside. Despite the blazing mako glow in the older male's eyes, the sound of Zack gagging seemed to reach Angeal, because he drew back ever so slightly to allow the younger male room. His lips were still firmly connected to Zack's, but he was no longer attempting to strangle him with his tongue, opting instead to run it along the contours of the smaller male's mouth before rolling against Zack's tongue in an attempt to get it to move with him.

Zack groaned slightly at the possessive nature of Angeal's hold on him, his body thrumming with excitement as he complied with the older man's wishes and moved his tongue with him. It had never been like this with Aeris. Sure there had been pleasure, but not like this. As Angeal's hands moved away from his face so one gripped at his hair while the other grabbed at his hip and pulled Zack's body tightly against his own, the spiky haired youth couldn't help but feel like his skin was on fire. The older SOLDIER tasted so good and Zack couldn't stop from thinking how well their bodies fit together.

Just as Angeal's hand began to slip around Zack's hip to cup at his ass, a ding sounded above their heads. Both SOLDIERs let out twin yelps as they tumbled backwards, the elevator door they had been resting against having opened. Angeal stared down at the flushed male beneath him for a moment before it all clicked into place.

"Zack," he said quickly as he stood and helped his student to his feet, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to attack you like that!"

"But you did," the younger male said as the elevator closed.

"I'm so sorry," Angeal repeated himself, "It won't happen again."

"What?!" Zack's eyes popped open wide, "Why not?!"

Angeal stared into pleading violet eyes in shock. "You…liked that?"

"Well duh," the spiky haired SOLDIER said, "If I didn't I would have kicked you in the nuts."

Despite that…lovely…mental image, Angeal groaned with want. "But we can't," he protested weakly even as he leaned towards the other male's body, "I'm your mentor and-"

Zack cut him off by swiftly capturing Angeal's lips in another kiss. The spiky haired male's movements were tentative and the older SOLDIER quickly took charge of the situation. With a low groan in the back of his throat, Angeal reached out blindly and hit the emergency stop button. The elevator lurched to a halt, throwing the pair to the floor. Zack gasped as Angeal landed on top of him, staring up trustingly into cobalt eyes and slightly parting his lips. It was an invitation that Angeal wasn't about to refuse.

Gently cupping the side of Zack's face, the older SOLDIER reconnected their lips and slipped his tongue between the spiky haired male's. A soft smile touched Angeal's features when Zack hummed contentedly and wrapped his arms around his mentor's neck. Settling his weight between the younger male's legs so their pelvises were pressed together, Angeal brought one hand down to cup Zack's hips once again. He was elated when the spiky haired youth responded by wrapping his legs around his mentor's waist and pressing his arousal against Angeal.

Pushing his hips down into Zack's, Angeal slipped his hand up the hem of the spiky haired male's shirt, tracing the ridges of his stomach with a light touch. A soft gasp sounded from both men when the Commander brushed his fingers over Zack's nipple, the soft caress sending an electric shock through the smaller male and forcing him to buck against his mentor. One of Zack's hands left where it was clasped to his own arm in an attempt to keep Angeal from changing his mind and pulling back to lose itself in ebony locks. Rubbing one of his legs along his mentor's, the younger SOLDIER began to buck continuously, forcing explosions of mind numbing friction to course through their bodies.

Angeal let out a low curse as both his hands moved down to fumble with the zipper of Zack's pants, unceremoniously ripping the top button off as he attempted to relieve the smaller male of the article of clothing. Catching on, Zack lifted his hips off the floor and moved both hands to help in the endeavor. Angeal didn't waste a moment once the spiky haired male was freed from the confines of his pants, dipping his hand into Zack's boxers and fisting his erection.

"AH!" the smaller male cried out and his head slammed backwards, cracking against the floor, "…ow…"

"You okay?" Angeal asked anxiously as he brought his free hand up to cup the battered spiky head.

"I was until you stopped," Zack said irritably as he tried to pump his hips into the older SOLDIER's fist.

Laughing softly, Angeal kissed his student deeply as he resumed movement. The younger male made a sound of appreciation as his own hands flew to open the older male's pants as well. Angeal gasped as Zack deftly undid his fly and slipped his hand into his boxers. Pumping in time to the older SOLDIER, the spiky haired youth returned the kiss with such ferocity that Angeal almost felt like he couldn't breathe. Together they moved in perfect synchronization, their bodies complimenting each other and tongues caressing.

All too soon they both felt the familiar heat coiling in their abdomens as they moved closer to release. The kiss had stopped, the pair opting instead to pant into one another's mouths as pleasure over came their bodies. In a blazing moment of spasming muscle, a soft curse and a loud cry of ecstasy sounded, the cry echoing through the small room as they both plummeted over the edge. For a full minute they lay there panting against one another, their hands wandering over exposed skin and lips brushing over the other's face.

Angeal was the first to recollect himself, smiling softly at the way Zack nuzzled against his neck in a way that almost suggested he wanted to take a nap. "Want to come back to my place for the night?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," was the groggy reply.

Smiling broadly, the older SOLDIER reached up to turn off the emergency stop and hit the ground floor button.

XxXxXxXxXx

1. Pansexual refers to the type of sexuality that includes, male, female, and transgender within the range of attraction. It is also referred to as omnisexual.

2. Yes I fucking called Angeal Angie. I had to come up with some nickname that Zack could call him and I went for the obvious and over used.

3. Mako, it's a hard drug in fanfiction. Also a handy plot device when things seem unlikely.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: That is the longest hetero sex scene I have ever written. It is also the reason why this was so damn late. I rewrote it a good five times because I kept feeling horribly inadequate. You should see all the prep I did for it too, I have flow charts! Which are actually really amusing if you see them, but I ain't putting them online. So I started the new semester of college that I don't want to do, I want to drop out and go to culinary school so fucking bad. Plus I'm trying to get everything in order for when I move to California in the fall. As such, I am very busy. Seriously, I have like no free time. I have to read so many books for school it's not funny. And I don't fucking want to be there! But I do have to say that I have Fiction Writing this semester and as such I have a bunch of original fiction going up on my live journal. I'm narryaworry over there. Okay, I'm rambling so I'm just gonna shut up. Please comment._


	7. Morning After

_Me: I had a lot of crap pop up between the last chapter and this one, a mountain of homework, getting my own website up and running, stress, sprained wrist, writer's block, and malfunctioning Microsoft Word. So, life has not been cooperating with my desire to write. Anyway, here's the morning after. I'm actually cutting it off at a different point than I originally wanted, just because the transition is smoother that way._

_Disclaimer:__ -dances to techno music in head- No own. –Keeps dancing-_

_Warning:__ Angst, poor portrayal of Sephiroth._

_Song: __Los Angeles by Sugarcult, Alexithymia by Anberlin, Bitter End by…someone, I dunno who._

XxXxXxXxXx

Soft puffs of warm air moved across Sephiroth's bare chest, slowly stirring him from his deep sleep. Shifting slightly, the silver haired male realized there was a dead weight in his arms. Opening one emerald eye in confusion, the General stared at the messy blond spikes just below his nose for a moment before the events of the past night clicked in his mind. With a broad smile, Sephiroth fully opened both eyes as he drew Cloud's unconscious form closer. The small blond mumbled something unintelligible as he nuzzled into Sephiroth's chest before stilling once again. Cloud had tucked one hand under his chin while the other was pressed against the silver haired SOLDIER's shoulder, his legs entangled with Sephiroth's.

Slowly raising one hand up, careful not to disturb the smaller male, the General brushed a lock of hair out of Cloud's face. The smaller male really did look like an angel when he slept, perfectly innocent and untouched. Sephiroth couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at that thought, Cloud wasn't even close to the pure creature he appeared, something the General was actually rather happy about. Glancing over at the clock, Sephiroth winced, nearly 10 in the morning. He hadn't slept in that late in a long time. With one more glance at the sleeping male next to him, Sephiroth slipped from the bed and grabbed his robe off the hook on the door as he padded silently out of the room.

Heading down the hallway, the General entered his kitchen before taking out his PHS and dialing his secretary. "General Sephiroth's office," a clipped voice stated, "How may I direct your call."

"Leah (1)," the silver haired male said absently as he opened his fridge to take out a carton of eggs, "It's me, I'm taking the day off. If the President gives you a hard time tell him to go fuck himself, I haven't had a day off in nearly five years."

"Ooh, I've always wanted to swear at the President," the woman on the other end actually sounded like she was bouncing, "Mind you if I get in trouble I'm taking you down with me."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"So Seph, what's got you taking time off?" Leah asked innocently.

"I'm not telling you shit," the General said as he pulled a bowl out of a cupboard, "I know you sell gossip to the Silver Elite."

"Oh come on," the woman whined, "I have to supplement my income somehow, Shinra doesn't pay shit to their secretaries."

"If I give you a raise will you stop telling my stalkers what kind of shampoo I use?"

"…how big of a raise are we talking here?"

"10 percent."

"Fuck that," Leah said, "I get good Gil for the dish on you. Anything you want me to tell them? You know how fun it is to mess with their heads."

"Hm," Sephiroth paused in his search for a pan to think, "How about I'm looking for a new pet, make it something ridiculous."

"Gotcha," the woman on the other end nodded, "You're looking to aquire a new pet Bomb that you plan to name Fluffy."

"No, I would call it Precious."

A cackle was the only answer Sephiroth received before the line went dead. Shaking his head slightly, the silver haired male tossed his PHS onto the counter and continued in his quest for a frying pan. Finally finding it hidden behind a stack of plates, the General went about the task of preparing breakfast. Back in the bedroom, Cloud groaned slightly as the rays from the sun finally fell on his face. Reaching blindly, the blond grabbed the pillow next to him and covered his head with it. He was about to drift back to sleep when he paused, something was definitely off. Scrunching up his nose, Cloud tried to shake off his drowsiness and get his brain to start working. Breathing in deeply to get more oxygen into his system, the SOLDIER froze. The smells were wrong. Taking another deep breath Cloud frowned, where was Reno's scent? And why the hell did he smell eggs? Reno wasn't there; no one should be cooking for him. Forcing his groggy mind to go over the previous night the blond remembered drinking…a lot. Then Reno asked Zack to take him home because he needed to go on his mission. So he was at Zack's place. Taking another breath, the blond dismissed the thought; Zack's scent was present, but not strong enough for this to be his home. So where the fuck was he?

Hearing footsteps approaching him, Cloud forced his eyes open and sat up. Looking around blearily, the blond took in the large bedroom he found himself in. The walls were a neutral cream tone and mostly bare, an oak dresser stood against one wall, though there were no telling personal effects on it to help Cloud guess whose room he was in. A weapons cabinet stood against one wall next to what appeared to be the closet, so there was a good chance that this was the home of a Shinra employee. The king sized bed the blond was currently on jutted out into the middle of the room, silky black sheets pooling around the SOLDIER's body, an oak nightstand on either side of it. The door across the room opened and Cloud turned his head to gaze at the male who entered.

Sephiroth paused as he entered his bedroom, taking in the sight of the blond sitting on his bed, sapphire eyes blinking up at him. "You're up," the General said happily, as he continued into the room, "I was worried I was going to have to wake you up."

"Why are you here?" Cloud blurted out.

"…it's my bedroom," Sephiroth said slowly, a frown creasing his forhead slightly.

"Why am I…" the blond shifted slightly and winced at the slight sting the movement produced. Suddenly his eyes shot wide open, all remnants of drowsiness gone from his mind. "Oh Gaia," he muttered, "Did we…did we have…?"

"Sex?" Sephiroth finished for him, receiving a slightly panicked nod in return, "Yes. Cloud…are you alright?"

"Oh shit," the smaller male groaned, "Fuck, I…with you…oh shit!"

"Calm down," the General held up his hands as he tried to get the blonde's focus back on him, "Breathe Cloud, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Cloud yelled, sapphire eyes wide as he finally looked at the silver haired male, "What am I going to tell Reno?! How could I do this to him?! Oh Gaia…I need to go, I need to…figure this out and…I just need to go."

Sephiroth's eyes widened at the somewhat frenzied statement, immediately trying to come up with something to say to the blond to stop him from leaving. "Why do you need to figure this out?" he heard himself say, "I would think after last night it would be pretty obvious what you need to do."

"Look," Cloud said sharply as he got out of the bed, scanning the floor for his jeans, "I don't know what exactly happened last night, but I need to figure out how I'm going to break this to my boyfriend."

"You don't remember what happened?" Sephiroth asked numbly.

"Not really," the blond muttered as he finally located his pants and jumped into them. Turning to the door, he started past the General when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doi-"

Cloud's eyes went wide as he felt lips pressed to his own, a tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Gasping into Sephiroth's mouth, the blond brought his hands up to try to push the taller male away, but found himself frozen as images started to flicker through his mind. Sephiroth drew back when he felt the smaller male go ridged under his touch, emerald eyes seeking out stunned sapphire. Cloud began to tremble slightly, his mouth opening and closing as absolute horror slowly moved across his face.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked softly, a hand coming up to caress the blonde's cheek lightly.

The younger male's eyes snapped into focus and he shoved the offending hand away. "I told you…I told you I was with Reno," he growled.

"I hardly see what that has to do with anything," the General frowned, "You were enjoying yourself after all."

"You unbelievable bastard," Cloud ground out before he turned to leave.

"Cloud wait," Sephiroth said, reaching out and grasping the blonde's shoulder.

Whirling around the SOLDIER swung his fist, making contact with the silver haired male's chin. A sickening crack resonated through the room as the General stood still, far too stunned to retaliate. "Fuck you!" Cloud shrieked before bolting out of the room, scooping his shirt off the hallway floor.

Sephiroth stood in his bedroom, one hand rubbing his aching chin, but otherwise unmoved from the position he had adopted when Cloud struck him. He could not for the life of him figure out what had just happened. The blond had enjoyed their night together, Sephiroth knew he had. All that screaming was a pretty good indicator that Cloud had been thoroughly enjoying himself. It was true that the younger male had brought up Reno, but it wasn't like he said no, not explicitly anyway. So where had everything gone wrong? Hearing his front door slam shut, Sephiroth jolted out of his stunned revelry. Sprinting down the hallway, the silver haired man skidded around the corner of his living room and nearly slammed into the front door himself. Throwing the door open, Sephiroth ran towards the elevator, spotting the blond waiting for it to arrive.

"Wait!" he cried.

Golden spikes swayed as Cloud spun around, his eyes glowing with a fierce mako light. "What?!" the blond snapped, "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I want you to stay," Sephiroth said, inwardly cringing at how desperate he sounded, "I want you to be mine."

"I'm Reno's," the smaller male said, the mako glow in his eyes flaring violently.

"Reno's not here, he doesn't need to know," the General said smoothly, his last hope at getting the blond to return to his apartment, to try to salvage something between them.

"Yeah, but I love Reno," Cloud said, "I am not going to betray him further."

The elevator chimed and the door slid open as soon as the declaration had left the blonde's mouth. With a disdainful glance at the silver haired male before him, Cloud turned and got into the small box, his eyes hard and unforgiving as the metal doors slid shut in front of him.

X_x_X_x

Angeal stared down at the unconscious form next to him, taking in the smooth lines of the lithe body. Zack was sprawled gracelessly across the older male's bed on his stomach, his legs and arms spread out as if he were attempting to take up as much space as possible. His head was turned to the side, mouth open and a soft snoring coming from him. The spiky haired male still had his uniform on, having simply fallen onto the large fluffy white comforter as soon as he entered the bedroom. Angeal was just fine with that, he didn't want to rush things…any more than he already had.

The older SOLDIER couldn't help but grimace at his actions from the night before. It wasn't that he regretted them per say, it was more that he had not acted in an appropriate manner. He wanted more than just a sexual relationship and he may have blown any chance at that when he allowed his hormones and a spike in mako get the best of him. It had helped tremendously that Zack had fallen asleep so quickly, it had kept something else from happening that would have truly ruined his chances at a real relationship. Running a hand down the spiky haired male's back, Angeal swore he was going to slow everything down; he was going to make sure his Puppy fell madly in love with him. As Genesis would say, he intended to court the younger male, though probably not in the same way Genesis would.

"But I wanna ride the chocobo," Zack murmured against the bedspread, squirming around until he was curled up around Angeal then falling still once again.

Angeal chuckled slightly as he ran his hand through the younger male's hair, earning a happy whine in response. The older SOLDIER hadn't slept all night, content to simply watch Zack, and had discovered something interesting. Zack talked in his sleep. A lot. Topics had so far included chocobos, Genesis in a ballerina outfit, why Sephiroth should dye his hair pink, and that he did not want to wear a leash. What was really interesting was that he spiky haired male would respond to Angeal while still asleep, seeming to simply incorporate him into his own dreams. The older SOLDIER had managed to have a complete conversation with pirate Zack for about twenty minutes before the youth had gone silent.

A low buzzing sounded and Zack popped up instantly. "I'm up!" he yelped, tumbling over the side of the bed as he flailed slightly. "Ow…"

"You alright Puppy?" Angeal asked as he leaned over the edge to look down at the smaller male.

"I'm good," the spiky haired SOLDIER smiled and gave him the thumbs up, "Gotta answer my phone though." Angeal sat back on the bed as Zack began digging through his pant pockets for his PHS. The older brunet smiled slightly as the younger male's face lit up. "Heya Spiky, what color is your hair?"

"…blond, you know that Zack," Cloud's reply was distinctly irritable.

"What marks do you have on your body then?" the spiky haired brunet pushed, "Only marker right? No actual tattoos this time?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Reno texted me and told me you didn't have a key on you and when I went to your apartment you weren't passed out in the hall," the raven haired male explained, "So I'm assuming that one of the Turks got you and you are now somehow altered in a way meant to embarrass the living shit out of you. So what did they do?"

"I…the Turks didn't get me," came Cloud's unhappy reply, "Though I really wish they had at this point."

"…what happened?" Zack sombered immediately, "Cloud where are you?"

"I'm outside my apartment right now…without a key…can you come over?"

"I'm on my way," the raven haired male said, "What happened Cloud?"

"I…I spent the night at Sephiroth's and…I don't want to talk about this on the phone Zack."

"I'll be right there," Zack flipped his PHS closed and looked over at Angeal, "I've got to go, Cloud's…well I don't know exactly what's wrong but I have a pretty good guess."

"What do you think happened Pup?" the older male asked somberly.

"He was really drunk last night and…Gaia Angeal I fucked up. He spent the night at Sephiroth's and now he sounds really upset. He was so drunk last night that…I don't know for sure but," Zack shrugged slightly.

"Sephiroth wouldn't take advantage of someone like that," Angeal said even as he felt his stomach drop.

"I hope not," the younger male sighed, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sounds good," the older SOLDIER smiled slightly, leaning up and brushing his lips against Zack's, "Go take care of Cloud."

X_x_X_x

Cloud sat against the wall next to his apartment door, eyes closed and PHS clutched in his hand. He couldn't get images of the previous night out of his head. It didn't help that he could still smell Sephiroth on him; it was just a reminder of how he had betrayed Reno. Yes, he had been drunk, yes, he had brought up that he had a boyfriend, but he hadn't said no. The word that would have made it rape, the word that would have meant he truly fought for his relationship, the word that would have eleviated the overwhelming guilt ripping his soul apart, it had never passed through his lips. He was no better than his father. The bastard had cheated on his mother for years before he left them, had betrayed the woman he swore he loved. And Cloud had done the same to Reno.

"Like father like son," the blond muttered bitterly.

"How are you like your dad?" a happy voice asked.

Opening his eyes, Cloud saw Zack practically skipping down the hall towards him. "I didn't say no," he murmured.

The raven haired male froze at the soft statement. "Oh Gaia Cloud," he breathed, "You and Seph…"

"Can we talk about this inside?" the blond looked down at his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"Yeah, sure thing Spiky," Zack said softly, pulling the spare key to Cloud's apartment out of his back pocket.

The smaller male rose to his feet as Zack unlocked the door, silently moving past his friend into his home. Ignoring the questioning gaze directed at him, Cloud turned into the kitchen and began rooting through a cupboard. After a moment, he found what he was looking for, stepping back with the bottle of sake clutched in his hand.

"Oh no you don't," Zack said as he plucked the bottle out of his friend's hand, "Sit your butt down at the table and tell me what happened, I'll make some breakfast since I doubt either of us have eaten yet."

"I can't thanks to Sephiroth," Cloud snarled, trying to grab the bottle back, but it was simply held above his head, out of striking range. "Fine," he muttered and stomped over to the kitchen table, gently lowering himself into a chair and flinching at the ache it created in his backside.

"What happened?" Zack's voice was unusually serious.

"I fucked Sephiroth," the blond said softly, "Well he fucked me, but it's the same damn thing really. Gaia Zack…how am I going to tell Reno?"

The raven haired SOLDIER stood stock still, his eyes focused on Cloud, a slight mako glow rising behind his irises as he took in the broken figure. "I shouldn't have let him take you back last night," Zack said, "This is my fault. Gaia Cloud, I'm so sorry, I should have taken you home."

"It's not your fault," Cloud looked up with slightly dead eyes, "I didn't tell him no."

"No it is my fault!" the brunet said, the force in his voice causing the smaller male to jump slightly, "I knew he had a crush on you. I knew he wanted you. I fucking knew he has been practically stalking you. I didn't stop him. It's my fault."

"You didn't hand him the lube," the blond said bitterly, "You didn't tell him to take advantage. I didn't say no, it's my fault."

"You were drunk," Zack said, "It was in no way your fault."

"Yes it was!" Cloud yelled, his eyes lighting with mako, "I didn't say no Zack! I didn't fucking tell him to stop! It doesn't matter if I was drunk, I should have at least tried to stop him. Instead, I just said I'm with Reno like an idiot and didn't even move to stop him. Gaia Zack, how am I going to tell Reno? How am I going to…Zack…he's not going to forgive me."

"Whoa now," the brunet held a hand up as if to stop the blond, "What if we don't tell Reno? I know I can threaten Sephiroth into staying quiet and-"

"No," Cloud interrupted, shaking his head fiercely, "I'm not going to lie to Reno like that. He…he deserves to know, he deserves to have me tell him. He'd find out anyway, I know he would. He's not a Turk for nothing, he's damn good at his job, he'd find out. He…I have to be the one to tell him. I can't have him find out from someone else. I know he won't forgive me, he shouldn't forgive me, but it's the least I can do to be the one to tell him."

"Reno will understand," the raven haired male assured, moving across the kitchen to sit at the second chair at the table, "Reno knows how Sephiroth's been…obsessed lately, he won't blame you. He's going to kill me, but he won't blame you."

"Oh he's going to kill me," Cloud smashed his head into the table, "He's going to gut me. Have you seen a pissed off Turk? He's going to go all Tseng on me then he's going after you and probably then Sephiroth. Sephiroth will kill Reno and it will all be my fault!"

"Okay now you're just being stupid," Zack sighed, pointedly ignoring the sapphire glare directed at him. Sighing heavily, the raven haired SOLDIER looked down at his friend, "You have a week until Reno gets back, you'll figure out how to tell him before then."

Cloud glared for a moment before sitting back up, a red mark on his forehead from where he had smacked it into the table. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit," he muttered.

"Not in your bedroom you're not," the brunet said adamantly.

"What? Why not?"

"Because Seph can…um…he can see into your bedroom window…" Zack said, grinning sheepishly as he dropped his head a little, "He…he watches you sometimes. He was the person throwing food at your windows the other week."

"…" Cloud sat perfectly still, his face utterly expressionless, "How long have you known this and why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't think it would escalate!" Zack said quickly, "I thought Angeal and I would be able to get him a nice groupie and then he'd forget about his little obsession with you and I fucked up and I'm sorry okay?"

Cloud sighed, running a hand through his hair; the blond looked at his friend wearily. "What am I going to do Zack?"

"I…I dunno," the brunet said. Looking away from the blond, Zack pursed his lips as he tried to think things through. "Why don't you come stay at my place until we figure this out?"

"Okay," Cloud muttered dismissively, "I'm going to go grab some clothes."

The older SOLDIER watched his friend leave the kitchen, the blonde's movements depressingly defeated. Sighing heavily, Zack fished his PHS out of his pocket, scrolling through the numbers quickly. Finding who he was looking for, the brunet dialed and waited.

"Hello Puppy," Angeal's voice said smoothly, "What color did the Turks dye Cloud's hair?"

"The Turks didn't have Cloud last night," the brunet said softly, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't be overheard, "Sephiroth did. Angeal, he took advantage of him."

"Took advantage how? Are we talking felt him up while he was out of it or more?"

"They slept together," Zack ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, "Cloud's really depressed about it, keeps saying Reno won't forgive him. I'm taking him to my place until we can figure out where to go from here, so if you don't see me for a while you know where I am. And Angeal, give Seph one of those honor speeches, I think he could use it."

"Don't worry; I'll give him a talking too."

"Thanks Angeal, I'll call you later to let you know how Cloud is doing," Zack smiled slightly as he flipped his PHS closed.

XxXxXxXxXx

1. Who knows where this is from? And even more, who knows who she's based off of? Get both answers right and win…something.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Guess who hates dialogue. YUP! ME! –Slams head against the wall- This chapter was far more frustrating than it should have been and is shorter than usual because of it. Please review and make me feel better._


End file.
